I Love You Mommy
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: What if Naruto had a daughter but was taken away when she was born and he thought he was dead? What happens when he sees her as a four year old. MPREG. Abuse. Cancer... Mother/Daughter Father/Daughter relations NO INCEST! Family issues
1. Chapter 1

Hi and this is a side story for my 'Ai Uzumaki series.' Meaning that this is a 'what if.' I got the idea after thinking about how to continue 'Still Ai' since I'm on a writer's block on that right now.

Summary: What if Ai went back in time to the day she was born and made Naruto believe that his baby had died in child birth? And what happens when he sees her when he's fifteen and she's at the orphanage?

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

I Love You Mommy

Chapter 1

(Ai's POV)

I know this is wrong, but I should never have been born...

Or at least be raised by someone who should have never suffered for me.

It was late now and I was further back in the past.

To the day I was born.

I know this is wrong, but it must be done.

I hear myself whimper in my own arms. As I looked down, I start to feel even more guilty. I was so small and fragile. My newborn self was covered in a hospital blanket and I had a little hat on to keep my head warm.

Only a few hours old.

But I had to do this and I did it alone.

* * *

As I walked up to the Konoha Orphanage, I feel no regrets at this point. I hated the thought of my mother having to suffer for me. I would rather suffer my whole life than to make other suffer because of me.

This would also save him wouldn't it?

He wouldn't have to save my life nor would my life be in danger because of it.

I make it to the door, laid my newborn self on the 'welcome' mat and knocked on the door. I place a note on myself, claiming my name and birthday was today. I only put my first name as my name.

Ai.

If I were to put my last name, they would try to track it back to the hospital.

I orb out of there, to a close by tree so that I couldn't be seen.

I look over and a woman opens the door, she was heavy set and had brown hair that was in a bun. However, she didn't look kind or friendly at all.

She leans in and picks 'me' up. Looks at 'me' and then see the letter that I left. No words were said and she takes me in.

I look at my hand and see what I was expecting.

My body was vanishing like sand in the wind.

Because I had changed the future, I won't exist, or at least in this time.

I've expected my fate. So I closed my eyes and became part of the wind of this time now.

* * *

(About four years later...Third Person POV)

A little girl was sitting in the corner of the play room with a old, torn up penguin plushy. She held the stuffed animal in her arms like a life line. She never let go of the animal.

Because 'he' was her only friend.

The child doesn't speak. She was too scarred to. If someone were to approach her, it would be to say hurtful words to the girl. So the little four year old would try her best to stay out of everyone's way.

No a single word spoken.

The only one she would even consider talking to would be the penguin in her arms though it would only be in her head about their 'conversations.'

The girls body was covered in rags that were way too big for her. The tee shirt that she was wearing actually touched and dragged on the floor and the long sleeve hid her wrapped up arms. The girl hid her hair in a beanie, hiding her wrapped up head from last night's 'accident'. Her face had bandages which hid her whiskers, cuts and bruises.

"Okay children, it's time to eat." The care taker, Ayame said and the children soon hurried to get something to eat. Ai started to leave along with the children but was stopped by Ayame.

She grabbed Ai by the upper arm, stopping her. "Not you, you wait until everyone else has eaten." She spoke the harsh words to the child.

Ai closed her eyes and held on to her 'Pengy' much tightly. No one had ever held her with love or compassion.

After all of the children had gotten something, Ayame let Ai's arm go, literally dropping her to the hard ground.

"Now you can eat."

Ai quickly went over and reached up for a tray. She went over and the person who was running the food handed her a small bowl with only a little bit of mush in it.

"Sorry kid, that's all that was left."

She heard those words everyday at least three times a day.

Ai was poorly under fed. Under her baggy rags and bandages (from abuse) you could see her ribs.

The little blonde looked around for a spot to sit at but there wasn't any and even if there was, no other children would let her sit down at their table. So she took Pengy and went to her usual corner and picked at the food, making sure that it wasn't poisoned. Sometimes Ayame would sneak in her's or have someone else to do it.

And unfornatly this time was no different.

In the mush was a thin purple liquid in the mix. The voice in her was telling her not to eat it.

So she pushes the tray away from her and lay her head down in the ground, Pengy in her arms like usual. Wishing the stuffed animal good night and she drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Get up you brat, this isn't your bed room."

Ayame kicked the girl against the wall, waking her up.

Ai got up slowly and trying to fight off the tears.

Ayame went over and took a broom and a pan. "Since you love being in the cafeteria so much, YOU will clean it got it?" She threw the broom and pan to the girl, landing right in front of her.

Ai, unable to say no, nodded. She put down Pengy, patted his head, secretly telling him, 'It's okay, I can do it by myself' and started to follow orders and cleaned the entire kitchen he whole night.

* * *

By the time morning came, Ai was already done. She was tired, and very hungry. She went over back to Pengy and lifted him up, hugging him weakly. Telling the penguin 'thank you for waiting for me.'

Breakfast came and gone and Ai actually gotten to eat but it was mush again.

The children were outside, playing.

Ai however, who was tired still, decided to hide under a lunch table and sleep, everything that she wore yesterday was still on her.

"Ah welcome to Konoha Orphanage." Ayame said to the ninja team. Lady Tsunade had gotten some reports from a few concerned villagers about child abuse and this wasn't gonna past with her.

"Oh don't mind us, we are just gonna look around and then send our report to Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said to the woman.

While Kakashi and Ayame were 'talking.' Naruto Sakura and Sai looked around. Naruto had a huge hatred for this place ever since he was little. He was kicked out and the third hokage gave him his own place. Returning here was just a smack to the face in his book.

Sai went upstairs to check the rooms and their conditions.

Sakura and Naruto searched went outside and saw the other children playing.

"I've always hated this place." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Quit you belly aching, you don't live here and besides the children look like their having fun." She said.

Naruto glared at the pink haired girl. "It may seem like there having fun but there not. Their suffering," Naruto stated.

A couple of children saw the ninja and went up to them. One boy pulled on Sakura's skirt to get her attention. Sakura and Naruto both looked down.

"Excuse me but are you here to get the body?" He asked.

"Body?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, over there." Another boy pointed over at the table where the little girl was sleeping, but they couldn't tell since her back was turned to them and there was a hat on her head.

"Oh my." Sakura said and Naruto ran over to the table.

He knelt down and said. "Hey kid, you alive?"

The unfamiliar voice woke her up immediately. She looked over her shoulder and saw the strange teen.

Meeting new people never ended well for Ai. It only made her more nervous then ever. So when new parents came, she always hid. Not to mention, Ayame would lock her up if she couldn't hid her quick enough.

So when Naruto was right by her, it scarred the living day lights out of her.

She grabbed Pengy by his fin and started to crawl away from Naruto.

"Hey kid, where you going?" He asked, getting up and following her.

What happened was that he actually backed her into a corner. Sakura came over by again, that just scarred her even more.

Ai shut her eyes and hugged the tore-up stuffed animal close to her. Praying and pleading for no more pain. She body started to shake from fear.

"Hey...are you-" Naruto's question was cut off by when the girl's beanie got caught by the fence that held her cornered and her hair came down.

Blonde and had an ace bandage wrapped around her head poorly.

He leans in closer to the girl.

_'This child...' _Naruto starts to think to himself and he starts to have flashbacks of when he gave birth. The most painful day of his life and when he was told that his baby didn't survive, but Naruto believed that his child was alive somewhere out there.

"Naruto, step back, just look at her." She said.

Naruto ignored her words. His interest was on the child before him. Shaking like this and just because she was scarred.

It was inhumane.

"Hi, what's your name?" He smiled.

Ai opened a blue eyes that looked a lot like Naruto's but quickly closed it, shaking from fear of being smacked.

Naruto's heart broke at the sight. She looked like she was the smallest and skinniest out of all of the other kids and she was like...THIS.

"That's Ai." One boy spoke from behind Sakura.

Naruto's eyes widen. He was gonna name his child that if it was a girl.

"Ai?" Sakura questioned.

"Okay what has that brat done this time?"

They turned and saw Ayame coming over with Kakashi.

Ai curled up into a ball at this point, her only defense that she could hope for. Her body was too weak from anymore abuse or beatings or clean up duty. 'Why could they just leave her alone and let her sleep?' She asked Pengy why would they leave her alone. In her mind, he replied, 'because maybe these people will save you from all of this.'

The peguin was like her optismic side, her only friend who spoke words of encouragement and to Ai, he would never left her.

She was very thankful that someone brought him here to the orphanage.

"She didn't do anything lady." Naruto spoke rudely to her.

Kakashi looked over at the child. _'So she must be the abused one huh? That's ashamed. She looks like a sweet little girl.'_

Naruto went over and picked up the child, despite her whimpers and struggling. He held her closed to his chest. He closed his eyes and he felt it.

The similarities in charka.

Ai continued to shake and even started to whimper her tiny...barely audio voice.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked.

Sai came out and saw the scene going on. He walks over and stands next to Sakura.

Naruto started to cradle the injured girl in his arms.

"Shh shh shh." He said, cooing the frighten child. "Little one, you're safe I promise I would never hurt you." He said in comforting words.

Amaye looked up complete disbelief. Ai was a demon. She saw the seal on her. Why would a ninja be this kind to her?

Ai shook her head and clung on Pengy tighter. She was too scarred to believe in anyone.

Naruto's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"I wouldn't hold my breathe, that brat is so stupid, she can't speak, she can't clean up for shit, she's completely worthless." Ayame said.

The child in Naruto's arm sunk lower and more deep in his chest. Her wrapped up arms, were close together in her chest, curling into a ball even more tighter. Ai was getting abused both mentally and physically.

Naruto looked down at the child.

"If you ever say one more word about MY DAUGHTER or even lay another finger on her I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto threaten.

* * *

Okay so I hope you are with me and saying that people who abuse children can go rot in hell.

Please Review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone and this is the second chapter of 'I Love You Mommy.'

I love the reviews that I received. So thank you to the following:

1animegal

In The Mix

Sasuke's pal

Takuya

ScarlettLilly

Gunnosai

I noticed that you guys also read my other Ai Uzumaki story which is awesome.

I want to apologize for not updating soon enough. I had just gotten back from my family vacation and today...which is July 29th, I had just gotten home.

So let's get started.

'Current time'

_'Flachbacks'_

I don't own Naruto, just OC

* * *

I Love You Mommy

Chapter 2

(Third Person POV)

Naruto was doing something that he should have done four years ago.

Held his daughter for the first time in the hospital.

It was only the previous day that he found her in that hell-hole and brought her to the hospital for immediate medical treatment. After he had threaten that evil women, Ayame, Kakashi, Sakura and Sai took a look at the child who was in such bad shape. Kakashi had the women arrested and Naruto, Sakura and Sai ran toward the hospital.

Sakura wanted to took over Ai herself but the little child was too terrified to let anyone near her. She'd almost had a heart attack as Naruto was holding her in his arms just from pure fear.

At this moment, Ai was asleep.

When the medics were examining her, she was having a panic attack. They had to sedate her to that she couldn't do anymore damage to her fraglie little body.

Naruto was a complete mess. He was so worried while they examed her.

That was no doubt in his mind.

That little girl IS his daughter.

And she DESERVED so much more.

Why anyone would want to take his precious little angel from him, who knows, but they would be on his newly formed 'to punish' list for life.

_Sakura, who was one of the medics who looked over Ai, along with Tsunade, came out to talk to Naruto, Kakashi and Sai. _

_"That bitch...she'll be in prison for the rest of her life." Tsunade said as she looked down at the ground. _

_"What milady means to say is that Ai's condition was much worst then it looked." Sakura said to her sensei and teammates. _

_Naruto stood up and said,"Much worst?...How?" Naruto asked even though he was scared to even think about what she had to put up with in her life. _

_"There was traces of poison in her system still, Ayame, or someone else really wanted her dead. Not to mention she was VERY malnourished. You can see her ribs and if she wasn't a jinchuuriki, she would have died a long time ago." Tsunade said. _

_"Jinchuuriki?" Kakashi and Naruto asked at the same time._

_"Yes, her seal was glowing dimly, whatever demon she has inside her was keeping her alive...barely." Tsuande stated. _

_"We can only allow one person to see her since she's in such condition. She's asleep right now because we had to sedate her and she'll be knocked for a few hours." Sakura said._

_"I'll go...she's my daughter, I want to see her." Naruto said with a serious face. _

_Tsunade and Sakura looked at each other with a worried look. _

_"What?" Naruto asked seeing their expressions. _

_"This girl...how would she be your daughter? You're what? 15? 16? Ai is only four."_

_"I had her when I was 11 years old. You saw the scar haven't you Granny? I had a c-section but I was told that she died...but really someone just...took her away from me..." Naruto said clutching his fist together, having to think back on that day._

_"I want a DNA Test with you and Ai but go ahead and visit her, Sakura, show him the way to her room."_

And that's how this picture came into play.

Naruto was on the hospital bed, cradling Ai in his arms. He was actually be mindful of the IVs and the heart monitor that was connected to her. Her rags being replaced by hospital clothing. Her face having new and clean band-aids on them. Her head was now properly wrapped with a new bandages.

Her stuffed animal was right by them, in the case that if she woke up, she would probably want it to make her a tiny bit better.

After all, who knew what would happen if she woke up in the hospital?

For right now, Naruto was just so happy that he can hold her...without her trying to escape from what she thinks danger.

Ai was so...tiny and innocent. Why would anyone want her to suffer so much?

There was a knock at the door which startles Naruto at first but then says,"It's open."

Iruka opened the door and walked towards Naruto and the little girl wrapped in a blanket to keep herself warm with IVs sticking in her arm that was freed from the blanket and it was also wrapped in bandages.

"Lady Tsunade told me to come here and check on you. You've been here for over two hours or at least that's what she told me." Iruka said as he came closer.

Naruto looked up and saw his father figure. "Oh hey Iruka sensei. Has it really been over two hours? Oh man." Naruto said as he rubbed his eye and keeping little Ai balanced in his arm.

"Is that?" Iruka asked.

Naruto smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes...she's my daughter Ai Naruko Uzumaki." Naruto said gently, brushing a few strains of hair out of her face.

Iruka covered his mouth from fear of making too much noise and waking her up as he gasped. "But...we thought that-"

"I know Iruka sensei but she's been alive...she was at the orphanage this whole time and look what happened...she was abused, used as a servant, poisoned, and just everything awful that could happen." Naruto said. "That's why...I'm going to raise her as the princess that she deserves to be." Naruto said as he looked at Iruka.

Ai was starting to wake up. Her mind was fuzzy from all of the medication and a few blood transfusions that she was taking. Her blue eyes blinked twice before opening all the way since the were adjusting to the white room.

"Hey I think she's waking up." Iruka said and he goes up to them. Naruto looked down at HIS daughter.

"Hey there sleeply head." Naruto said to the girl. Ai looks up at Naruto and then turns and sees the rest of the room. There she sees her 'Pengy' and she extends her free arm and reaches out for him.

"Ai wait here." Naruto smiled and reached over to the old stuffed animal and picks it up. "Here you go Ai." He smiled and Ai accepted the penguin and hugged it using on arm.

Iruka gets a closer look at the child. She does look exactly like Naruto, there was no mistaken that part.

Ai looks up and sees Iruka and feels scared again. She tries to escape from the blanket that was covering her and just leave.

Naruto was holding her down with little effort. "Ai, it's okay, he doesn't want to hurt you stop it!" He said and held her in his arms to calm her down. When the struggling stopped, Ai looks up at Naruto. She was highly confused. No one has ever showed so much...compassion for her. Naruto smiled and made Ai more comfortable in his arms. "It's okay sweetheart, I know that you must be scared but I won't let people who would hurt you even near you." Naruto said. "This is Iruka sensei and I trust him so you can trust him as well. He wouldn't hurt you." Naruto's voice was soothing to Ai.

The four year old looks up and see the sensei again.

"Um hello there. I'm Iruka, what's yours?" Iruka asked seeing if she would open up to her.

No luck. Ai just blinks and stares at him.

"Iruka, she can't talk." Naruto said and pulled her closer to him.

"It's not that she can't talk," They turn to the door and Tsunade was there. She walks in and sits down on the bed and smiles at the child. "Why hello there." Tsunade said.

Ai closes her eyes and turns over and hides her face in Naruto's chest and hugging the torn stuffed animal.

Tsunade frowns some but understands. "I understand Ai, you have a hard time meeting new people don't you?"

Surprisily, Ai responsed by nodding some.

"Ai, it's okay, Granny Tsunade is here to take care of you while you're here." Naruto said and placed his hand on her back and rubbed it gently, being careful of the bruises that were on her.

Tsunade would have had a vain in her head from Naruto's little nickname but that would mean that she would scared the child and as a mother herself (1) she couldn't do that, in all good consciousness.

"Lady Tsunade," Iruka said greeting her.

"Oh hello Iruka, how's you and Kakashi?" She asked.

"Oh were doing just fine," Iruka smiled.

"Granny Tsunade...did you get the results?" Naruto asked referring to the DNA test that he took earlier with Ai.

Tsunade nodded and pulled out a envelope. "There right here." She said and opened them.

"Naruto...Ai IS your daughter." She said reading the results.

Naruto was so happy at the moment along with Iruka. "I knew it." He said and hugged the child. "I knew the moment I really saw you that you are my daughter Ai." Naruto said and he kissed her forehead and hugged her.

Ai didn't know what this feeling was but she...liked it. She rested her head on his shoulder and held onto Pengy. However she wondered why he ws just now being in her life? Did he not know she existed?

Tsunade read the rest of the DNA results and was shocked. "Oh my...Naruto, how did you get pregnant again?" She asked.

"I was-" He stopped because it was too painful of a word to say in front of his daughter. "You know what the word is Granny. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked.

"Because I ran a DNA check through out all the shinobi who we have on file and Ai's biologhical father was found on record." Tsunade said.

Naruto and Iruka's head snapped up in shock. Naruto only knew one thing about the father and that was what he said on that night of the rape. That was that he was an Uchiha.

"Who is it?" Iruka asked.

Ai looked back at Iruka and Tsuande and Naruto held her close to him. Never wanting to let her go ever again.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

(1) If you read my Ai Uzumaki story or Still Ai, then you would know that she has a son, (a OC of mine) named Zumo Senji.

Okay again I'm super sorry for not writing so soon.

Please Review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome back to the third chapter of 'I Love You Mommy.'

Sorry I haven't updated but I've been dealing with some things right now.

Sorry that thos chapter is kinda short too!

But here we go!

I don't own Naruto, just OC

* * *

I Love You Mommy

Chapter 3

Everyone in the room was silent after Tsunade announced who Ai's father was.

"...Sa...Sasuke? But how?" Naruto asked. Sasuke is about his age. The guy who had raped him was about Sasuke current age.

"Yeah I doubt an eleven year old Sasuke would ra-"

"Iruka Sensei!" Naruto cut him off. He didn't want Ai to ever hear that word, or at least hear that word used as a way to describe how she came to this world.

Iruka looked back at Naruto and looked down at the child. "Oh I see, I'm sorry Naruto."

"Well I'm not sure Naruto." Tsunade said getting back on subject. "If Ai really is the daughter of Sasuke, than she'll have sharingan and possibility be sought after by many enemies in the future." Tsuande said in sorrow.

"That's why my pregnancy was kept secret from everyone." Naruto said as he shifted some to get more comfortable. "Old man third, my doctor, Iruka and maybe some of the elders knew about my pregnancy but that was all."

"Well whatever the case..." Tsunade paused and then continued. "Ai is here and safe, I'll give you full custody of Ai." She finished looking at the child who was still hiding her face in Naruto's chest. "It's obvisous that at this point, you're the only one she'll let even touch you."

"Well I am her eh...I'm her mom right?" Naruto asked sweat dropping some.

"Techenically..." Iruka said. "You are."

"Okay then," Naruto said and looked down at his precious little girl. He puts a hand on her head gently, rubbing it back and repeating it slowly, taking in the moment. "Ai, if you want to call me mommy or daddy, it won't matter to me...I'll love you the same." He said, making the girl to look up with her big blue eyes.

Ai felt...happy.

For the first time in her short life, someone was actually caring for her well being. The four year old started to tear up.

Naruto lifted her up some and let her rest her head in his shoulder. "Shh Ai, you're okay now, it's okay to cry." Naruto said and Ai hugged him with her free arm and had let go of her 'Pengy' and cried.

This side of Naruto took Tsunade by surprise somewhat. She really wouldn't think that Naruto could actually...mature. He looked like he had been doing this for years instead of only under twenty-four hours. She and Iruka quietly left the room and left the mother and daughter get reunited.

* * *

"Okay Ai, say ah~" Naruto said as he held up a pair of chopsticks up some from the bowl with ramen noodles at the end of it. Ai's little tummy had been growling and Naruto took the liberty of giving her some ramen as her first meal as his daughter.

Ai however, wasn't opening her mouth. The habit of checking what she ate was wanting to come out. Most of her previous meals before she met her 'mother' had douses of poisons in it. Which she, unfornatly, had to eat and suffer. It was either die of hunger or try to die from being poisoned.

She weighted her options from time to time.

"Come on Ai, it's okay see." Naruto said and took a bite of the ramen.

Even though Ai wouldn't speak, she did open her mouth, trusting the teenager.

Naruto smiled and took a pinch out ramen from the bowl and placed it in her mouth. "Good Ai. Now doesn't that taste good?" He asked and which she replied by eating and nodding some, which meant that she liked it.

"That's good, I'm glad your eating something now." He said and continued to feed her until the bowl was empty. "I bet what you had earlier was pretty awful right?" He asked.

Ai looked down at her sheets a bit and nodded.

"Oh sorry, well...you can leave the hospital soon, tomorrow at best but you need bed rest. Your body is still weak and you need to build your strength up." Naruto said and he went over and handed her the stuffed animal.

She quickly hugged him and kept him in her arms. Ai then yawned cutely.

"Are you sleepy?" Naruto asked.

Ai started to rub her eye in a sleepy way with her right hand. Naruto smiled some. "Okay it's nap time for you." Naruto said and helped her lay down some.

Naruto pulls the covers over her tiny body and tucked her in some.

"Comfy?" He asked and she nodded once.

Naruto leans in and kisses her forehead. "Sweet dreams sweetheart." Naruto said and he gets up and closes the curtains to make the room darker to help her sleep.

Ai atched him the whole time. When Naruto was about to leave the room, Ai quickly sits up and a 'mmh' moaning sound came from her. It was quick but it got Naruto's attention.

"What is it Ai?" He asked.

Ai's pleading look gave him his answer. "You don't want me to leave right?"

She nodded shyly and hugged Pengy a little tighter.

Naruto smiled softly and went and sat down in his chair. "I won't leave you sweetheart."

Ai laid back down and Naruto re-tucked her in.

Ai slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

An hour had passed and Ai was still sleeping. There was a knock at the door before it was opened by Sakura and she was accompanied by Sai and Kakashi.

"Oh hey guys, can you kinda keep it down while your in here, Ai is taking a nap right now." Naruto said softly.

"We will, we just wanted to see how she and you were doing, were haven't seen you in hours and Lady Tsunade said it was okay to see her now." Sakura said and she came closer to the bed. "Aw, she's so adorable Naruto." Sakura said, looking down at the sleeping child.

"Oh well thanks Sakura." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"And she looks so much more healthier, she has color on her skin now." Kakashi said.

Sai goes up to the little girl and looks back at Naruto. "Sakura is right, she is cute...so how is she your daughter again?" Sai asked.

Naruto sapped his head and went,"Oh haha Sai, very funny." He said sarcastically. "She is my daughter, I gave birth to her so I'm her mother." Naruto said.

Sai blinked and said,"Oh so you don't have a dick after all."

"I DO SO! YOU SAW IT!" Naruto shouted remembering that time at the hot springs.

"Naruto!" Sakura said and noticed that Ai was wake and blinked innocently at the other people in the room.

Naruto turned and saw Ai. "Oh hey sweetie, did you sleep well?" Naruto asked laughing nervously.

Ai started to look around the room and started to get nervous.

"Ai it's okay their friends of mine...so their your friends as well." Naruto smiled at her.

Ai still held on to Pengy and kept an eye on everyone.

Sakura approaches the bed and sits down on the mattress. "I'm Sakura Haruno," she said in a gently voice, trying not to scare the child.

"I'm Kakashi, but you can call me Uncle Kakashi if you wanna." He said smiling under his mask for her.

"I'm Sai," Sai said and smiled to Ai.

Sakura takes a look at the stuffed animal that's in Ai's arms and notices something on the tag. "Um Ai, can I see your friends for a quick second?" She asked and Ai quickly shakes her head no.

"Pretty please Ai?"

Ai wouldn't let the toy go.

"I promise to give it back."

"Sakura just let it go." Naruto said getting annoyed.

"But there's something on the tag," Sakura said. "It looks like...the Uchiha insignia." She said.

"The what?" Kakashi said and Naruto, Sai and himself and got closer to Ai. Sakura went close to the tag and lifted it up, showing a little place where someone marks on the tag the Uchiha fan.

"Whoa freaky." Naruto said.

"It would be weird if this was actually Sasuke's." Sai tried to joke.

Naruto suddenly smiled some. If it was Sasuke's, at one time, it would be like he gave that to her. The way Ai cherishs that stuffed animal...it would mean that she really loved Sasuke a lot...wouldn't it?

* * *

Okay I know that kinda sucked but at least I'm writing right?

Please Review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Okay MAJOR apology for all my dear readers! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. School had started a few weeks ago and then I had my birthday on the 1st of September.

So yeah...let's continue...

Welcome to chapter 4 of 'I Love You Mommy!'

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

I Love You Mommy

Chapter 4

Naruo was carrying Ai to his apartment. It had been a full week at the hospital and Ai was healthy enough to go home with Naruto. Ai gained some weight which was good since she was dangerously under weight. The only problem was that she still wouldn't talk to anyone and she was still injured. Her body's immune system was weakened thanks to all the poisons Ai had to endure throughout her life. Not to mention she was highly shy with others.

She was hiding herself (Or she thinks) in Naruto's chest as he carried her to his apartment.

"It's okay sweetheart," He smiled warmly, "We're almost there."

* * *

After another five minutes, he was at his door step.

"Ai...sweetie look." Naruto said and Ai looked at the closed door and her opens it with one hand and keeping her balanced with the other.

"You're home." He said warmly and Ai couldn't believe it.

There was some toys out, and even a little table for tea parties and even a little play house for 'pretend time.'

Iruka was there, waiting for him along with Kakashi.

"Whoa, you both went full out with all this stuff huh Iruka and Kakashi sensei." Naruto said walking in the apartment.

"Well Ai would probably want somethings to play with besides that dirty penguin." Kakashi said.

Iruka stood up from his seat from the small kitchen part of Naruto's apartment.

"This is a lot of stuff though, how will I ever repay you both back?" Naruto asked as he placed Ai on the ground.

"You won't have to Naruto, we wanted to do this." Iruka said with a smile.

Ai started to look around the little area of toys with penguin in her arms. She was very timid to even touch such nice, new things. Afraid that she'll be scolded or go through punishment because of simply looking at these toys.

Naruto looked over at Ai. He was really worried about her. She was so quiet...so shy...he knows of the things that Tsunade has told him but...could there be more to it?

Ai reaches over for a plactic tea cup that was on the tea table, observing it.

"Ai." Naruto said gently but scares Ai into dropping the cup on the floor out of fear. Naruto goes over and sits down on the ground. picking up the cup and hands it to Ai.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Naruto says and smiles.

Ai looks around the area shyly, bring a hand close to her mouth in a small fist nervously.

"This is all yours Ai." Iruka said and knelt down to her. "We bought this for you so that you can play with more than one toy. Do you like it?" Iruka asked.

Ai blinks and goes over to the play house, opening the small plastic door and peaking in it.

"Yes Ai, that's also yours." Kakashi said and knelt down. "You've never really had anything that was truly yours did you?" He asked and actually got a response. A soft shake of the head saying 'no.'

"Well Ai, this is yours...how about we have a little tea party." Naruto said and crawls over to the small table and sits down with his legs cris-crossed.

"Ai will be the princess and we will be her servents." Naruto laughed and held a small plastic cup and held it up.

Ai tilted her head to the side and Kakashi looked at him like, 'you got to be serious.'

"I agree, after all, we should play with Ai and get closer to her." Iruka smiled and sat on the other side of the table.

The little four year old looks at the shinobi. She was aware that they were ninja's of this village. She had heard about them but wasn't entirely sure what those were. But she didn't think that Ninja's would have a imaginary tea party with her. She had seen other girls at the orphanage play this, pretending to drink or even have some water to use as tea sometimes, but being her, she wasn't allow to play with other kids.

Ai shyly took a chair that was made for her size and simply stared at the two grown men sitting on the ground to join her.

Ai picks up a plastic cup and holds it with both hands, and looks over at her mother.

"Oh Kakashi sensei, join us." Naruto said smiling.

Kakashi looks down and sees Ai's pleading look. The look of innocence. She wasn't trying to make that face either. She was just that adorable.

"Kakashi, don't tell me that your going to turn down this little girl's very first tea party now are you?" Iruka said.

"Oh fine I'll join, after all it is for Lady Ai after all." He smiled some behind his mask and sat across from Naruto.

And for the first time, Little Ai had fun with her newly formed 'family' as she called it.

* * *

That night...

"Ai, it's time for bed." Naruto said and saw turned to not see Ai. This was Naruto's biggest test, to see if he could actually raise his daughter own his own the this was task number one for him.

Bed time.

He got up and walks around some. There was a bed for Ai, a small bed for her age with a new bed set that was a cream color orange. Naruto even went into his boxes of saved memories and pulled out, what would have been Ai's, baby blanket. It was a soft cream color orange, same as the bed sheets, but with a swirl on it because Naruto always had it on his jackets and stuff, she may as well have one as well.

"Ai...Where are you, play time is over. It ended when Iruka and Kaka..shi." Naruto saw Ai in the bathroom, huddling in a corner, trying to sleep.

Ai always slept in a corner since she never really had a bed. In fact, the lumpy mattress at the hospital was a luxury and beyond for her.

Pengy was, like always, in her arms.

"Ai sweetie, come here." Naruto said in a gentle voice.  
The tiny blind girl opened her eyes and gets up and walks toward Naruto and he scoops her in his arms. "What are you doing, huddling in a corner silly? You have a bed now," He smiled and Ai looks at him confused.

"Didn't you see it?" Naruto asked and carries her to her bed which was right by his because of the small living space. "This is yours sweetheart. It's brand new." Naruto said and pulled out the covers so that she could get under them for bed time with one hand.

He lays her down and she snuggles into the soft mattress.

"Oh and one more thing." He says and shows Ai her baby blanket. "This is yours. I was gonna give to you when you came hoe from the hospital after you were born but since your here, I think you would feel warmer being wrapped up with a little bit of me." Naruto said and placed the blanket behind her, wrapping around her shoulders. "There how does that feel?" He asked.

Ai smiled a little and gently nodded.

"I'm glad you like it." Naruto said and kissed her forehead, "Do you wanna bedtime story?" He asked.

Ai's eyes sparkled when she heard she would be able to get a story read to her. Back in the orphanage, no one ever got a story told to them. Fairy tales never existed in Ai's old world.

She nodded her head and held on to her stuffed animal tightly.

"Okay well I'm good at telling stories but here I go..." Naruto said and it was about a little fox who wanted to be like a black furred wolf. The wolf was always better at the fox in so many ways, that he tired so hard to be just like him, only...they turned into rivals and them became best friends. Soon enough, the little fox had actually fallen in love with the wolf that it broke his heart wen the wolf left the forest, but promised to bring back the wolf as soon as he could.

Ai was gently sleeping after Naruto had told her that story. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. And with her nighties on and snuggled up like that, it was hard to NOT hug her.

Naruto leans in and kisses her forehead again.

"Good night sweetheart, I love you."

* * *

Aww wasn't that sweet? I hope to get a lot of reviews. Oh and sorry that the chapter was short, I'll try to make them longer next time.

Please Review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hello and welcome to another chapter. In this chapter, I'm trying to fast forward some of the events for a big event! So please bare with me.

To be honest, I was kinda disappointed when I was waiting to see if I got any reviews and I only got a few. I usually get a lot but I forgive ya. Thank you those who have reviewed.

* * *

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

I Love You Mommy!

Chapter Five

"I'm impressed Naruto. I was kinda worried that I would have to put Ai in Iruka and Kakashi's care." Tsunade said sweat dropping a bit.

"Gee thanks for your support Granny Tsunade." Naruto said in a annoyed voice as he held Ai's hand.

You see, it's been about a few weeks since Ai's first tea party and Tsunade was just checking on Ai's condition. There in her hokage office at the moment since she already checked over Ai's physical condition.

Ai was healed remarkably. She no longer had bandages on her body. Not only that, she was acting more like a child then she did a few weeks ago. However she is still shy around people other than Naruto. Which is why she is trying to hide behind Naruto's legs.

"It's not that brat, it's just that as hokage, I need to be aware of future shinobi status." She said being serious.

"Oh right, Ai's almost at the age where she can start training." Naruto said and looks down at her and smiles. "How does that sound Ai? Do you wanna be a shinobi like me?" Naruto asked.

Ai blinked and stares at Naruto in confusion.

She is wearing a long sleeve white tee and wearing a pair of shorts and even though their a size small, they looked baggy on her tiny body. Pengy was in her hand, holding it's fin.

"Naruto, I doubt she'll even become like you, or at least I hope she doesn't." Tsunade said under her breathe, meaning a 'first act then think shinobi.'

"Hey I'm a great shinobi Granny." Naruto said looking back at her.

"I know, I was just messing with ya. But by Ai's reactions, I don't think she knows what a shinobi is." Tsunade stated.

"Huh?" Naruto says and kneels down to Ai's height. "Ai do you know what a ninja is?" He asked her which she shook her head 'no.'

"What? My own baby...doesn't even know that...I have failed as a parent." Naruto anime-cried.

Tsunade got annoyed. "It's your responsibility to teach this, she's your child and haven't you been training? She could be watching you and observing it!" Tsunade said crossing her arms.

"Well you see huh...I have been but I...have Iruka watching her since I don't want her to get hurt." Naruto said.

"Oh well...forget that one for now, she's still young. She'll be in my son's class but I want to know if you've been working with her about her writing and speaking." Tsunade asked.

Naruto got back up in his feet and Ai held back onto his legs again.

"She can write...better than me actually." Naruto said and dug into his pocket and pulled out some folded up pieces of paper. "These are some of her handwriting and sketches. She can be a great artist." Naruto said and Tsunade took the pieces of paper.

"Whoa...these are really good." She said and looked through all of it. There were even pictures of a black haired wolf and a orange fox together with a little orange wolf cub of their own.

_'Huh? I wonder where she got this idea from?' _Tsunade asked herself and gave them back to Naruto. "Well what about speaking?"

The blonde teenager looks down at his daughter and gave her a sad smile. "She still won't speak..." Naruto says and looks back at the big chested woman. "Are you should she's even able to? I mean...couldn't something have happened while she was there?" Naruto asked referring to the orphanage.

"We did check her Naruto, she does have a working voice box Naruto. I guess she's a traumatic mute. Only she can decided if she wants to talk." Tsunade said.

Naruto picks up Ai and she wrapped a arm around him so that she wouldn't fall. "Well, I better get going, I'm going to take Ai around the village some. She hasn't seen the entire village." Naruto said.

* * *

"Oh yeah, well I hope you have fun Ai." Tsunade said smiling to the four year old and she waves back shyly but cutely as Naruto carried her out of the office.

"Okay Ai, it's just you and me for-"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto turns around and sees Rock Lee and Guy Sensei, full speed towards them.

Naruto's eyes widen a bit because he suddenly remember that no one else knows he has a daughter. Let alone a four year old daughter.

Naruto turns around some and covers his baby from dust that was following behind the taijutsu masters.

"I win Lee!" Guy exclaimed as Naruto and Ai started coughing from the dust. Even though tried to cover as best as he could, you wouldn't e able to NOT cough after them running. Naruto placed Ai on the ground and she clings to his legs again.

"Well then I will need to train much harder sensei." Lee said holding his fist in the air.

"Hey Guy sensei, Lee, what's up?" Naruto asked while brushing off some dirt off of him.

Guy and Lee look at him. "Ah Naruto! I'm glad I found you. I haven't seen you in such a long time it seems like," Lee said. "Come along with us Naruto. We shall express the power of youth by training till our arms fall apart." Lee said getting excited.

"Well I uh...would like to but I have-"

"Lee...take a look at...her!" Guy said and gets behind him and lifts Ai up like the baboon did in the lion king (1). "This is the prime example of what youth is!" He says happily which is scaring Ai.

Lee and Naruto look back and Naruto's jaw drops and Lee is cheering him on.

"Yes Guy sensei. She is so young and youthful! The perfect example of youth in it's purest form." Lee says.

"Give me back my baby before you drop her!" Naruto says and jumps up and gets her out of Guy's arms. Ai snuggles closer to Naruto and started to cry from fear. "Shh, it's okay sweetheart, I'm here." Naruto said and started to rub her back.

Guy and Lee look in other confusion.

"Did he just say...his baby?" Lee asked.

"I believe so Lee," Guy says and goes up to Naruto.

"Naruto-"

"What the hell man? Why would you do that? You scared her!" Naruto barked at Guy.

"I uh..." Guy said but was speechless at the moment.

Lee steps closer to Naruto and looks at the child in his arms. "Naruto...why does this child look like you? Is she a sibling? A long lost cousin perhaps?" Lee asked.

"You're close...she's my daughter." Naruto said and wipes away Ai's tears. "There there Ai, they didn't know better." Naruto said rocking her a bit like an infant.

"DAUGHTER!" They shouted in unison, making people turn and stare.

"Yeah, she is, now keep it down, and if you'll excuse me. I'm going to calm her down." Naruto said and started to walk away from the scene.

Leaving a bewildered Guy and Lee.

* * *

"What now?" Tenten asked her teammate Lee.

"Stop making stuff up Lee." Neji said.

"It's true though...Naruto's got a little girl with him, saying she's his daughter." Lee said happily. "She's is soooo adorable. The perfect example of youth!"

"Your telling me...that Naruto Uzumaki...has a four year old daughter?" Tenten asked.

"Yes!"

At the moment, they were at the training grounds after Lee and Guy had finally snapped out of it. However, Guy went to double check everything with Tsunade so it was just the three of them.

"I'll have to see it but believe it." Tenten said.

"Yeah me too." Neji chimed.

"See what now?" Kiba asked.

The three members of team Guy turn their heads and see the rest of the genin 9 expect for Naruto.

"Oh Sakura!" Lee says and goes up to the pink hair medic. "You would know right?"

"Uh? Know what now?" Sakura asked.

Tenten sighs and goes up to the rest of them along with Neji. "Lee was saying some nonsense about Naruto having a daughter or something." Tenten sighed.

"Naruto...a daughter?" Ino asked and started laughing some.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Lee said.

"It's true..." Sakura said and made everyone turn their heads.

"Ah yes, the mute child of Naruto Uzumaki." Sai said. "She is real."

"See, what did I tell you.." Lee says.

Hinata's face went red at the thought of Naruto having a girlfriend and having a child with. She wasn't really jealous, just shocked.

"I can't see Naruto with a girl at all." Kiba says. "I see him BEING the girl." he said and started to laugh at his own joke.

"...He is...Naruto is the mother." Sakura said and before anyone knew it, Naruto was at the field with Ai in his arms.

"Um hi guys?" Naruto said while clutching to Ai closer to him not know hearing what they were talking about earlier.

"Aw Lee was right, you do have a daughter," Ino said and she went up to Naruto to get a closer look of the four year old.

Ai was so scared at the many new faces that were staring at her, she hid her face in Naruto's orange coat.

"Aw she's shy," Ino said going all goo-goo gaga over it.

"So this is your daughter?" Kiba asked and stepped toward them. "Well I do see a resemblance. Same color hair...but thicker, or at least when she gets older. Same type of eyes, but she has a completely different personality then you Naruto." Kiba said.

Shikamaru stepped up and asked,"How can you be her mother? You're a boy, right?"

"I don't even know but it happened and I'm happy, so I really don't care how it happened," Naruto said happily and rubbed Ai's back some.

"Well she is cute, to say the least," Hinata said surprisingly without stuttering.

Choji walked up to see as well, munching on a bag of potato chips."So how did you cover up being pregnant, because we were in class together when you were," he said.

"Genjutsu. I covered it," Naruto said.

"So...um why is this the first time we're meeting her huh?" Kiba asked.

"She wasn't living with me...I thought...she died." Naruto said and lifts Ai up to make her see Naruto's face. "But I'm so happy that your here Ai." He says to her and kisses her forehead sweetly.

"KAWAII!" All the kunochi's shouted and 'awed' with hearts in their eyes.

"You won't think that's OUR Naruto!" Ino says,

"Hai. And that little girl is adorable!" Tenten says gushing as well.

"What a perfect daddy/daughter moment." Hinata says.

"No...more like MOTHER/DAUGHTER!" Sakura says before all four of them fainted.

* * *

(1) If you have seen the Lion King (If you haven't, do you live under a rock?) then you would see the beginning where he shows Simba to the other animals. Well this is what he's doing pretty much XD.

Okay thanks for reading. I promise to have more Ai's cuteness and such in future chapters but I need your support.

Please Review ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of 'I Love You Mommy.'

First off...HAPPY BIRHDAY NARUTO!

Okay another thing, please excuse me but this chapter is short because I'm running low of ideas.

I don't own Naruto, only OC

* * *

I Love You Mommy

Chapter 6

"This might be the hardest thing I ever had to do." Naruto says sadly.

"She'll be fine Naruto, I'll be watching her." Iruka says.

You see, today Naruto had to do some important training with Kakashi sensei and Yamato, but since there was a chance the ninetails could be 'releashed' Naruto had to leave Ai with Iruka. Since the past few weeks came and went so quickly, Naruto didn't want to leave Ai. ((Like how some mothers don't want to leave their babies when they go back to work after their maturnity leave XD)).

"Okay..." Naruto says and looks down at Ai who was wearing a little school uniform type outfit that Tsunade had given her. She has a white bow in the back of her hair as well and a little orange back back was her back, filled with just about anything Naruto could stuff into it.

"I'll see you later sweetheart, have some fun." He says and he pats her head and started to walk away.

Ai didn't want Naruto to leave so she clings onto his pant leg.

"Ai, what the? Sweetie, I have to go." Naruto says and Ai wraps her legs around his leg. "Iruka, can you help me?" Naruto asks and walks closer to Iruka with her attacted still as he walked.

"Sure." Iruka says and started to lift Ai up along with Naruto's help.

Eventually...(after five minutes) They got Ai to let go.

"Ai, I'm sorry...but I have to go...please don't do this." Naruto said on one knee. "I promise I'll be back...how about when I come and get you, we can do whatever it is you want to do." Naruto says smiling. "Anything. Just think about it while I'm gone but you also have to be a good girl while your here." Naruto adds. "Do you think you can do that for me?" Naruto asks.

Surprisingly, Ai nodded.

"Great! I'll see you in a few hours sweetie." Naruto says and kisses her forehead. "Bye Iruka-sensei." Naruto says. "Bye Ai, love you." Naruto shouted and runs off to do some training.

* * *

In the middle of the forest, up in a tree, a girl was sleeping. Her hair was golden with a few stripes of red and black. She is wearing a lolita style black dress with laces and ribbons. Instead of sandels, she was wearing long black sock that reached mid-thigh and boots that went passed her ankles.

Her legs were crossed over and her hands were resting oone on top of another as she leaning her head against the bark with her small black hat was facing down, making her short bangs covering her face some.

Naruto was just training by there, unaware of the girl's sleeping presence. He was practicing on some targets, throwing kunai on some bull-eyes... or he would if he had decent aim. He misses most of them but one target was a little high on a tree. He throws the kunai and it passes the target and aims upwards.

The girl who was sleeping in the tree was awaken by the sound of leaves rushing and a kunai barely passes he side of her face.

She looks up and sees the kunai had went in a another tree trunk that was just above her. She gets up and reaches up for the kunai.

Grabbing hold of the weapon, she looks down and sees the blonde boy, looking around for what she assumed the kunai.

She throws it down, and it lands right in front of Naruto.

"Hey what the?" Naruto shouted and looks up at the girl.

"You're kunai...almost hit me." She says and jumps down, landing on her feet. "I thought I should return it." She said painly.

Naruto had never seen anyone dressed like her before. She looked like a porcleain doll but life sized.

"Oh I'm sorry." He says snapping out of it and scratching the back of his head like a moron. "I was doing soe training." He says. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way, what's your's?" He asks.

"..."

Naruto blinks. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"..."

Naruto gets annoyed and points a finger at her. "Hey I told you my name, so why won't you tell me yours?"

"Because you already know it." She says.

"I do?...But this is the first time I've met you."

"Nah-uh." She says and giggles cutely. "You know me..." She says and started twirling around on one foot and her arms out and started spinning at a slowly pace like a ballernia.

Naruto was watching her, his head was moving to her spinning.

"Hey quit spinning around like that, it's making me dizzy." Naruto says.

She stops and bows in a ballerina pose.

"Okay what are you? Some kind of dancer?" Naruto asks.

"Nope, I'm simply a girl." She says and stands up straight and smiles sweetly at him. "I'll tell you what, I will give you three hints to what my name is." She says.

"Okay like what?"

"First hint...It's a emotion." She says.

"An emotion?...Like happy? Or sad?" He guesses.

"Well...kinda...second hint," She says and holds up two fingers to represent the number two. "I'm quiet as a child but I never leave my best friend behind." She says.

"Your best friend?" He asks and looks around her. "I don't see anyone."

"My last hint...is that you were the most important person in my life." She says sadly.

"...Eh?" Naruto says in confusion.

"I...must be going...it was great seeing you again." The girl says and orbs away.

Naruto just stands there like an idiot.

"That girl is nuts!" Naruto blurts out.

"Achoo." Ai sneezed.

Iruka looks over and sees the child on the ground with blocks. He goes over and gets a tissue for her and goes back to the mute four year old. He gentle presses the tissue against her nose and wipes off her nose some.

"Must be flu season." Iruka says to the child who didn't know what he meant.

* * *

Okay Sorry it's short but there you go.

Please Review ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hello and welcome to another chapter of 'I Love You Mommy.'

I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^

Oh and to those whose reviewed, Thank you so much.

Fungirl33 and In The Mix

But thank you those who read the story.

**_'Sining/lyrics'_**

I Don't Own Naruto, just OCs nor do I own Paramore

* * *

I Love You Mommy

Chapter 7

"I'm telling you Sakura, this girl was weird."

Naruto says as he takes a bite of ramen.

"Weirder than you? Impossible." Sakura says.

Right now, Sakura, Naruto and Sai were at Ichiraku Ramen after Naruto had finish some training.

"Well she is," Naruto says.

"What does this girl look like?" Sai asks.

"Well...she has blonde hair but one one side, she has one red streak of red, and on the other, one side was black. She kinda looked like one of those dolls...you know, the ones that look like made of...crap it starts with the letter 'p'."

"You mean porcelain?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah that word, she looked like a porcelain doll. And she said that she knew me." Naruto says crossing his arms over his chest, like if he was pouting.

"She knows you?" Sai and Sakura asked in unison.

"Yeah...you know now that I think about it...she does kinda...resemble someone I know...but I don't know who." Naruto says looking up a bit. "She gave me some strange hints as to who she is...like, her first name is an emotion...and that she never leaves her best friend behind." Naruto sais, thinking back.

"That's...not very helpful." Sakura says.

"Say Naruto...where's your little daughter?" Sai asks.

"Oh, Iruka sensei is baby sitting her while I was doing some training." Naruto says and takes another bite of his ramen.

* * *

With Ai...Iruka takes her around the village some. Since Ai is still getting used to being around others, she kinda hides behind Iruka's leg while holding his hand.

They walk right by a tea house, one of which the mysterious girl from earlier happens to be.

She turns her head to the direction Iruka and little Ai was heading.

"Ai, do see the pretty flowers?" Iruka says as they were walking by the Yamanaka Flower shop.

Ai looks up and sees the different flowers that were around her.

"Welcome Iruka sensei." Ino says from behind the counter.

"Oh hi Ino, how have you been?" Iruka asks.

"I'm fine." Ino says and notices little Ai from behind his leg. "Aww is that Ai behind you?" She asks.

"Oh yes, I'm watching her today since Naruto's doing some training." Iruka says and he patted Ai's head. "She's painfully shy still around others." He says.

"So how's you and Kakashi sensei?" Ino asks, knowing that the two had started seeing each other.

"Oh well uh..." Iruka says stuttering and blushing in embarrassment at the same time.

Ai turns to the direction of the door, as if she senses something.

The mysterious girl from earlier walks by, wearing a plain white dress and white sandals. Her hair was down and as she walked by, she glances at the child and continues to walk, her dress flowing as she did.

Little Ai was amazed by the girl and for some reason, she wanted to follow her.

She let's go of Iruka's hand and with Pengy in her arms, she ran out of the store.

Iruka notices she let go and she her leave.

"Ai, wait!" Iruka says chasing after her but Ai orbs away for the first time. (1)

Little Ai reappears in the forest and she was running; searching for the girl. She can feel her presence somewhere in the forest. She clings onto Pengy and ran through the forest.

Meanwhile, the mysterious girl was in the clearing, that is behind a forest. Sitting by herself as the autumn leaves blew right by her and the music started to get loud as she started to sing.

_**She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angels were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies**_

**_Keep your feet on the ground_**  
**_When your head's in the clouds_**

**_Well go get your shovel_**  
**_And we'll dig a deep hole_**  
**_To bury the castle, bury the castle _**  
**_Ba da ba da ba_**

**_So one day he found her crying_**  
**_Coiled up on the dirty ground_**  
**_Her prince finally came to save her_**  
**_And the rest you can figure out_**  
**_But it was a trick_**  
**_And the clock struck 12_**  
**_Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick_**  
**_or the wolves gonna blow it down_**

**_Keep your feet on the ground_**  
**_When your head's in the clouds_**

**_Well go get your shovel_**  
**_And we'll dig a deep hole_**  
**_To bury the castle, bury the castle x2_**

**_woah woah_**

**_Well you built up a world of magic_**  
**_Because your real life is tragic_**  
**_Yeah you built up a world of magic_**  
**_If it's not real_**  
**_You can't hold it in your hand_**  
**_You can't feel it with your heart_**  
**_And I won't believe it_**  
**_But if it's true_**  
**_You can see it with your eyes_**  
**_Even in the dark_**  
**_And that's where I want to be, yeah_**

**_Go get your shovel_**  
**_We'll dig a deep hole_**  
**_To bury the castle, bury the castle_**

**_Ba da ba da ba... _**(2)

Little Ai has found her way through the entire forest on her own. She sees the girl on the ground, now covered in leaves.

The girl who was singing leans down some, using her arms as support kinda like in a seductive pose. She pulls out from her bag a old stuffed animal that looks exactly like Pengy.

"Hello...I'm the girl you will become..." She says with sharinan spinning in her eyes. "...If the 'wolf' ever finds you."

* * *

(1) If you read 'Ai Uzumaki' than you'll remember Ai's ability to orb.

(2) I picked this somg because it reminds me of what has happened so far into the story and what's going to happen later on.

Okay I hope you enjoyed that.

Please Review ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'I Love You Mommy.'

Okay I know my last chapter was...kinda a bust DX

Well I had that chapter to rattle some ideas in my mind.

Which somewhat worked...but still would be nice for some people to help me with this story.

So anyways...please enjoy the next chapter...

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

I Love You Mommy

Chapter 8

The older Ai stands up and goes over to her younger counterpart.

She lefts her off the ground without any struggle and she smiles a bit. Having a wonderful idea.

"Let's play a little prank on Naruto, shall we?" She says giggling a bit and the mute child only stares and blinks twice in wonder.

* * *

"What do you mean she just vanished?" Naruto asks Iruka frantically.

"She just did, she was chasing after some girl and she vanished as she ran. It was so...unusual." Iruka explained as he, Naruto, Sakura and Sai started rnning through the village, on a search for little Ai.

"That girl...did she look odd?" Naruto asks, wondering if it the same girl from before.

"She has blonde hair like yours, only with red and black stripes in them or from what I could tell." Iruka says.

"Hey Naruto, didn't you say that you met someone just like that earlier?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah...while I was out training today." Naruto said and his anger grew a little.

"Easy Naruto, perhaps you are taking it the wrong way, maybe that girl didn't take-"

"Of course she had to of, my baby is the most well behave, sweetest girl ever! That stranger was the totally opposite with that dye hair and her mannerisms." Naruto says as her jumped to another another building.

"Okay I think we need to split up, I will check in the village, Naruto, you check the forest on the east and Sakura and Sai, take south and west." Iruka orders.

"Right!" The three teens said in unison.

"Well meet here an about an hour after the search...alright deploy." Iruka says and they split up.

* * *

Naruto began searching for his sweet child.

He just couldn't lose her again, it would break him.

He loves Ai with all his heart and wouldn't give her up for anything in the world.

"AI! It's me! Where are you?" Naruto shouted out for some kind of signal. "Sweetheart!"

He senses something just a little ahead from where he was and went straight for it.

There was a field. It was grassy and full of dry leaves, meaning that it was now autumn.

Suddenly, in a flash, someone appeared and what caught Naruto's attention was his child in their arm's.

"Ai!" He shouts happily as she began to run towards his daughter but the actually realized who was holding her.

His skin was pale and his hair was black; spiked ack like a ducks butt.

His long sleeve shirt was open, exposing his chest like so and he looked at Naruto with his onyx eyes.

"Dobe." He says in his dark voice.

Naruto couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening. Sasuke...there...holding Ai...and Ai didn't seem to react or even care. It fekt like his heart dropped and skipped a few beats along with it.

"Sa...suke..." Naruto says barely and him blue eyes widen. "You're...back?"

Sauske glares a Naruto harshly and the girl shifted some in his grasps. Making him smirk.

"So...When were you going to tell me about this girl?" He asks.

Naruto's head shot up and tears almost came from his eyes.

"My daughter...Ai." Naruto says. "Let her go...don't hurt her." Naruto begged like if Sasuke would ever do such a thing.

Sasuke did something so un-Uchiha like which was he busted out laughing as did little Ai.

Naruto has a questionally look on his face.

"Oh man...I knew you'd be easy! But I didn't think it would this hilarious!" Sasuke suddenly transformed into the girl with the red and black stripes in her hair.

"You should see the look on your face, it's priceless!" The girl says and let her younger counterpart down and she was still laughing as well.

Naruto runs over to his baby girl and lifts her up and looks at the girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto shouted in anger which made both girls stop laughing in unison.

"Ex...cuse me?" The girl in the plain white dress asks.

"Were you dropped on your head as an infant? Or did you really think that was soooo funny." Naruto asked she he settled little Ai in his hip.

"It was just joke." The girl stated. "I thought Konoha's number one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja would understand that!" She says.

"I don't pull pranks anymore and you know what how dare you...how dare you do something like that. Sasuke means so much to me and you transform and act like him! What the crap is wrong with you...you...you...you...BITCH!" Naruto exploded.

The older Ai stood there...tears threaten to come out of her eyes as her own mother called her...a bitch.

Little Ai started crying in her place.

"Huh? No no sweetie, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the crazy girl over there. Stop crying please" Naruto said as he tried to rock her back and forth.

"Bitch huh..." The girl said in a monotone and she looked at the ground.

She knew Naruto wouldn't be able to tell the similarities between herself now and her younger self.

She is wearing cover up to hide her whiskers, and with one strip of red hair on one side of her head and black on the other side, how would he be able too.

"Yes you are, now get away from me." Naruto said. "I don't ever want you near me or my daughter again." He shouted.

"Fine...than Ai won't ever bother you again." Older Ai says and holds her hands out and orbs her past self into her arms from Naruto's.

"Hey give her back."

Ai started to walk away but paused before turning her head.

"I said. 'Ai' will never bother you again." She says with a tear trailing down her face.

"I heard you, you said that you would never bother me again so why are you taking my daughter? Let her go she's only four." Naruto says.

"Ai...as in ME and HER! We're the same person you DOBE!" Older Ai shouted and orbs aways.

Naruto stood there in confusion.

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted in frustration.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed

Please Review ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Sasuke:…you again? **

**Mii: :D Yep!**

**Sasuke: You want me to do the disclamers.**

**Mii: *nods***

**Sasuke: Alexrocksdude does not own Naruto because if she did *in an evil laugh* Naru-chan would be mine kuku kuku~**

**Mii: Okay….This story is adopted from AiUchihaUzumaki and also betaed by her.**

**AiUchihaUzumaki:Hey everyone whose read my stories. It was finally adopted! LOL ^_^ (Oh and I'm posting this on the orginial Story because I'm adversting it for the epic awesome Mii) **

We don't own Naruto, AiUchihaUzumaki owns OCs

* * *

I love You Mommy

Chapter 9

"What the heck!" Naruto screams. He turns his head around franticallytrying to find Ai and 'Ai'.

"Where did she go!" Naruto yells while running through the village in hyperspeed. 'Damn it….I lost her once and I don't want to lose her again'

_**'Kit, why do you not just trace her down by finding her chakra!' Kyuubi roars.**_Naruto stops and stares into deep space. 'Wait, I can do that!'

_**Kyuubi mentally slaps himself, 'How stupid can you be! Of course you can! Youhave me, you moron!'**_

_'Shut up, fox!'_

Just relax and concentrate on my baby's chakra. Naruto mentally prepared himself and does the sign (like Karin does when she is sensing chakra) and notices a blue-redish orb in the village, in particular, towards the hokage'soffice.

'Got it!' He think happily to himself and heads off. _

Iruka, Sai and Sakura reported back to each other.

"Anything?" Iruka asks.

"No, sorry." Sai says sadly.

Sakura shook her head in her answer. "Who ever took Ai must be a really skilled shinobi. Perhaps from another village."

Naruto was hoping on building tops and actually jumps over roof tops and as hejumped, it happened to right over Iruka, Sakura and Sai at the right time.

"Was that Naruto?" Sai asks.

Sakura gasps lightly and says, "Maybe he's onto something. We better follow."

Sakura says and, in agreement, they followed the blonde.

Naruto looks back and sees his friends following. "Guys. You did see her right?"

"Your daughter? No we haven't." Iruka says.

"No! I mean the crazy girl who has my daughter and is claiming of being my daughter as well!" Naruto shouted and they were now at the hokage building.

"Come on! I sense her charka inside!" Naruto says and runs inside, clearingignoring the protests Sakura was giving him.

* * *

Tsunade observed the girl before her. She did indeed look like Naruto Uzumaki but clearly had the manners and brains of an Uchiha. She looked so innocent in a way and yet...somehow, the hokage new she was no longer innocent.

"AI!" Naruto shouted has he brusted through that door.

The girl and the hokage look over at the blonde teen and the girl sighs. "Do you see what you're leaving with milady?" She says and presented Naruto.

"Perhaps but you did kidnap his child." Tsunade says.

"I think techinally it's called 'running away'." Ai says.

Naruto ignored their comments and stomps his way over to the girl with one red strip and one black strip in her hair.

"YOU BITCH!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade roared but the girl stops her.

"Let him finish milady." Ai says and Naruto grabs the front of Ai's dress, holding her up some off the ground.

"You kidnapped my only child and then go to the hokage? Why? What are you planning?" Naruto asked in rage.

"Naruto enough!" Tsuande shouted but it was a tiny voice that actually stoppedhim.

"Mommy?"

The little girl had been sitting on the couch and had seen everything. Her big blue eyes were about to water as she looks at the scene before her.

Naruto drops the girl and looks sadly at his baby. "Sweetheart...you saw that?" He asked in a very sad voice.

Little Ai nodded but when Naruto takes a step towards her, she backed away.

Naruto then realized that...he'd fucked up. Royal. He was scaring his baby yet again.

Like the first time they met.

"Ah!" Ai says and runs over to her older self who only lifts her up and holds her. The child hides her head in the older Ai's shoulder and weeps silently. Tsunade, who had observed enough, stands up.

"I've seen enough." Iruka, Sakura and Sai run in and it was at a very bad time. Sakura looks over at the girl who was holding little Ai and Naruto with his head down.

"Whose that Naruto? And why does she had Ai?" Sakura asks. "What's going on."

"Naruto Uzumaki. I'm not trying to be the bad person here, but as of now, you are no long Ai Uzumaki's legal guardian." Tsunade says sadly but knew that Naruto still need to mature and get his anger settled.

The loud crack in the room was Naruto's heart shattering.

"What? But milady-" Sakura protested but received a harsh glare from the hokage.

"I don't understand, what happened?" Sai asked being serious.

Tsunade walks around and gives a symopathic look for both Naruto and both Ai's then looks over to Iruka.

"Iruka Umino, do you mind if we talk?" She asks.

The older Ai smiled warmly at Iruka. Glad that Tsunade was doing what she wanted.

"The rest of you but Ai, please leave." Tsunade says.

Sakura and Sai left with concern looks on their faces but Naruto looks back and stares at his child with soul-broken eyes he reached out to his baby.

"Naruto." Sakura says sternly but softer than her usual voice. She puts a handon his shoulder and guides him away. "Come on..." Sakura says in a unnatural caring voice.

She guided Naruto away from his baby...and when the door closed, Naruto was at a loss.

* * *

"Now that that's done, all we have to do is wait on Kakashi to get here aswell." Tsunade spoke and tells Iruka to sit in a chair that was used for long meetings with clients for missions.

Iruka sits down and the older Ai gently hands the toddler to Iruka who holdsher. Little Ai adjusted her position so that she can be hiding her head in Iruka's neck in need of comfort.

"What's going on milady?" Iruka asked, very confused. "We're waiting on Kakashi to get her because I don't like to explain myself twice." She says and the taned man looks over to the girl who was smiling at the man.

"Yo." The silver haired man says from the window and lets himself in that way.

"What's going on?" He asked, noticing Little Ai in his lovers arms.

"Sit down Kakashi." Tsunade speaks harshly and the silver ninja sits down nextto Iruka.

"Now that your here, allow my guest to introduce herself.""Thank you milady." Ai says in a gentle voice and turns her attention to themen before her. "My name is Ai Uzumaki and I am from about the future." Shesays clearly.

"The future?" Kakashi questions.

"Ai, why are you here?" Iruka asks.

"In my time...there is a war...a huge war that results in the world turing toflames." Ai says thinking about her time. "All the shinobi countries aredestoryed...many valuable lives are lost at the hands of the Akatsuki andtheir zombie ninja army. There numbers only continue to grow as ninja die...and they are powered by-" Ai says and cuts herself off. It was too painful to even think about. "They're powered by...the Juubi's charka...mycharka." Ai says painfully with tears falling from her face. "In records,Sasuke Uchiha goes to Konoha to captures Naruto Uzumaki when he changes hismind and takes a four year old child instead...me...Sasuke Uchiha kidnaps meand unknowingly sets his own child to be used a human battery for the end ofthe world." Ai says.

The shinobi watched as the girl lets her tears out.

"The red strip in my hair represents the Uzumaki...my grandmother's hair was red as well as far as I know and I bare that appearence...and the black represents the Uchiha...something I am constantly reminded of everyday of my life...I don't wish to die...nor kill other peoples lives...so I came back in time and I knew that I had to prevent my past self from meeting Sasuke...and that only happened because of my mother...who leaves me all alone on my fifth birthday and there was were he found me..." Ai says. "If Naruto doesn't have custody of me, than Sasuke can't get me and thereby preventing the fourth great shinobi war and the end of the world."

"That sounds really complicated by I see what she means by it." Tsunade says. "Which is why you two are here."

"But...you don't mean..." Iruka asked.

"Yes. Ai has made a personal request, and seeing that you two are her godparents, You and Kakashi Hatake are now Ai Uzumaki's legal guardians." Tsunade announced.

* * *

AiUchihaUzumaki: Okay I hope you liked reading ^_^

Mii: Please Review *holds up baby Ai*


	10. Chapter 10

**Mii: Welcome back and here is Chapter 10!**

**Naruto: I WANT MY BABY BACK! *sobs***

**Mii: *hits Naruto on the head* Quit whining! You will get her back eventually…or **

**Naruto: *sobs***

**Me: I don't own Naruto, sadly. Ai is owned by AiUchihaUzumaki. She also beta-ed this! :D**

**AiUchihaUzumaki: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! ^_^ **

We don't own Naruto!

* * *

I Love You Mommy

Chapter 10

Tsunade stares at her and turns back to face the couple. "I am sorry but this is for the good of the future. Naruto just has to bear this burden."

Ai sucks up her tears, knowing this is for the good of her future. Kakashi and Iruka look at the girl as she looked down and sighs. "Alright," Iruka says,"We will do this."

Kakashi stares at his dolphin in shock. "Are you sure? You know how Naruto is attached to Ai! This is worse than when Sasuke left the village!"

"I KNOW!" Iruka yells.

A cute grunt came from the four year old as she looks up at Iruka. Those bigeyes were ones of pleading and of innocence. She knew these people but she didn't want them, she wanted her momma. Ai gets up and tries to get out of Iruka's hold but Iruka only thinks that she's just trying to adjust her position.

"Alright, we'll watch her milady." Iruka says. "I know it's killing Naruto,but we have to do what is best for her. If that mean crushing Naruto's heart,then I guess….we have to."

Kakashi sighs, "Fine, but I do not think that this is a good idea. KnowingNaruto, this must be slowly killing him."

Ai looks up and stares at the two men before smiles warmly. "Thank you so much for doing this even though this is hurting him."Kakashi and Iruka nod at her, stand up to take their leave.

"Hold up!" Tsunade tells them. Kakashi and Iruka stop and turn to face Tsunade.

"Make sure Naruto **NEVER** sees Ai again." Tsunade says sternly. Kakshi and Iruka stare at Tsunade in shock.

"But.." Iruka starts before Tsunade cuts him off.

"Never!" Tsunade tells sternly at the couple.

Iruka and Kakashi bow and take their leave, leaving both Tsunade and Ai alone.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Tsunade asks Ai.

Ai nods. "Alright, but you know this could backfire and can become worse." Tsunade tells her.

Ai nods again. "Hopefully, not." Ai says.

Tsunade nods in agreement. _'I hope this doesn't backfire...'_

* * *

When Tsunade had told Sakura, Sai and Naruto to leave, the three started walking toward Naruto's home. The group was silent as they were all thinking about what Tsunade said to Naruto. The happy go-lucky blonde is now as depressed as Sasuke, probably even worse than him. He is sliding his feet along the ground while he looks down at the road with hollow eyes. Sakura notices this and walks towards him.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura starts while trying to grab Naruto's shoulder to get him to stop and look at her. Naruto stops and looks at Sakura with tears pouring from his eyes like a waterfall. Sakura hugs him and Naruto hugs back.

"Naruto," Sakura starts again. "It will be alright may be this is for the best." she says softly. Naruto tears still is pouring down his face but harder.

"But Sakura-chan, you don't understand! I already lost her once when they lied to me about her being dead! I don't want to lose her again!" Naruto chokes while whipping his tears with his jacket sleeve.

"This is almost as bad as when he...when that..." Naruto stops, choking on his own words and runs home,now hopping on building top to building top, leaving Sakura and Sai.

Sakura turns to Sai, who narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe we should…" Sakura begins."

"No. We shouldn't follow him. Let him have a moment to himself." Sai tells Sakura.

"Alright." Sakura says to looks up into the sky and sighs.

"I hope Naruto will be alright." Sai says to Sakura as she looks in the direction Naruto left. _'This is going to be a LONG day…..'_

* * *

Back with Kakashi and Iruka when they left Tsunade's office

"I can't believe she would do this!" Iruka whispers harshly as Kakashi is absorbed in Icha Icha Paradise.

"I know. It's a shock to me too." Kakashi tells Iruka, who is now carrying asleeping Ai.

"I still can't believe she would say this knowing that this would cut Naruto deep. This is as bad as when Sasuke left, maybe even worse." Iruka tells Kakashi as he struggles with carrying Ai.

Kakashi nods in agreement. "This is extreme measure, even for Tsunade. It's shocking that she would make such an order. However, we can only hope that this is for the best of Ai and not backfire."

Iruka nods "I hope so."

Kakashi looks at his dolphin, then goes back at loooking at Icha Icha Paradise.

The couple walk back home to their apartment with an sleeping Ai.

* * *

**At Naruto's apartment**

Naruto walks slowly to his bead as tears fall down his face and hit the wooden floor. He plops straight on his bed and looks at the picture of him and a smiling Sasuke. _'Sasuke…why did you have to go!'_

Inside Naruto's head, an irritated fox wakes up from being interrupted from his nap.

_**"Hey brat! What the fuck are you crying about?"**_

_"Tsunade forbids me from seeing Ai ever again."_

_**"So! Who cares about the brat! Just suck it up and move on!"**_

_"I can't you baka! This is hurts as bad as when HE left…"_

_**"You mean that damned Uchiha! That was the best day of MY life when he left!You became such a sap when you were with him! It was all about Sasuke this!And Sasuke that! God I was about to PUKE!"**_

_"Shut up Kyuubi! Just shut up!"_

_**"Fine but quit your damn moping and shit! It's giving me a damn headache!" **_

_"You have NO idea how much I suffered when he left me! I loved him and he just left! The BASTARD left me all alone…." On the outside, Naruto cried harder."And now Ai is gone and I can never see her again!"_

_**"And how do you know you can never see her again?"**_

_"I just KNOW. It's a mother's intuition."_

**Kyuubi laughs**_** "I always knew you were a woman!"**_

_"Shut up!"_

_**"Okay fine. I'll leave but just mope quietly. I am trying to SLEEP!"**_

With that, Kyuubi goes back to it's slumber, leaving Naruto to mope about a gone Ai which was easy to do because everything that Ai ever owned, was rightin front of him.

* * *

**Mii: Well that's it! Please Review and fav if you like this story. They really are loved. :')**

**AiUchihaUzumaki: Yes! Reviews a loved! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12**

**Me: Welcome back!**

**Sasuke: You updated kind of late!**

**Me: Sorry! I've been busy! Anyway, let's get it started! *plays music***

**Sasuke: *sweat drop* I want Naruto.**

**Naruto: *hides from Sasuke* Please don't let him find me...**

**Warning: Language, Kyuubi and Sasuke(yes, he get's a warning)**

**Betaed by AiUchihaUzumaki**

**I do not own Naruto or the OC's. **

**(Just a side note, the chapter updates will be alot slower because school is coming up)**

We don't own Naruto!

* * *

I Love You Mommy

Chapter 11

**A week later**

Naruto,the once happy go lucky idiot, is now in a depressed mood that would even rival Sasuke (**Sasuke: Hey) **He was wearing a long sleeve, baggy white tee-shirt that looked old with black sweat pants. He sits with his legs cris-cross and his eyes looked blank.

"**Kit! You really need to get out of this fucking rut! This is getting ridiculous!" **Kyuubi whines while Naruto glares at him. _'Well I can't help to notice that my baby is gone!' _

**"You will get over it." **Naruto tears up even more. "**Why? Oh why am I stuck with you! You give me a headache!" **And with that, Kyuubi vanishes from his mind.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes back to reality and hears the pounding of the door. He groans getting up from the sitting position he was in on his bed and slowly walks toward the door. When Naruto opens the door, Iruka and Kakashi appear with no expression on their faces.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here?" Naruto asks tiredly while Iruka and Kakashi glance at each other.

"We came to get Ai's belongings." Kakashi tells Naruto. Naruto's face fell slowly.

"Oh." Naruto stays quietly, stepping to the side and opens the door wider, granting them entrance. "Come in."

Iruka and Kakashi step into Naruto's apartment. The place was like a little messer than usual. The little playhouse that Kakashi and Iruka had bought for Ai was in it's spot right by the window. The little play-table, still looking brand new, was right buy it and even a toy box was over to the left of the house. The shinobi began to pack everything in boxes that they had brought over.

"Kakashi you get her toys, I'll start with her clothes." Iruka says in a soft voice. However Naruto had heard.

"Her clothes are in the top drawers over there." He says, leaning on the wall and points to the only dresser he owned. Iruka looks over and sees that Naruto wasn't even himself anymore. Seeing him this depressed reminded him of that day at the hospital, the day that he was the one to tell him that his daughter was no longer with him.

The scarred-face ninja goes over and started to lift her clothes. They, too, looked brand new.

Naruto crosses his arms over his chest with the saddest look on his face. He hated seeing what they were doing. He even started to hate the men now but he knew it wasn't there decision to do any of this.

"So...um how's Ai?" Naruto asks while looking at the dirty hard wooden floor then looks back up at them.

"She's fine." Kakashi tells him. Really she wasn't. It was hard for the girl to adjust to what was going on. She barely let them near her and wen that happens, they can't properly take care of her.

"So when can I see her?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi and Iruka stop what they are doing to look at Naruto. Iruka gulps and gives Naruto a fake smile. "Well you see Naruto..." Iruka starts but Kakashi cuts him off. "You are never allowed to see Ai again." Kakashi tells Naruto coldly.

Iruka glares at Kakashi while Kakashi just shrugs it off, "It's the truth and you smiling wouldn't have made the news any better. Probably make it worse." Kakashi says.

Naruto stares at the two with his big blue eyes widen. He looks down at the floor and gives them a fake smile. "It's alright. It's what is best for Ai." Naruto says quietly. Secretly wondering to himself, _'what the fuck did I do to deserve this?'_

Iruka and Kakashi glance at each other, finish getting the rest of Ai's things, and left.

Naruto fell on the floor and burst into tears. Naruto grabs hold of his chest, feeling hyperventilation coming, however when he feels his chest tightening, he believes it's his heart; breaking into a million pieces.

In the mists of his tears, he looks up and sees the stuffed animal penguin, torn up, staring back at him. He remembers that to Ai's, his baby's. He remembers how close Ai was to this toy. How she clung onto it to dear life. She had without for a while and he wondered how was she coping with this? He grabs the penguin and runs out of his apartment to find Kakashi and Iruka. He sees them and yell.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto screams. Kakashi and Iruka turn around to see Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto. What is it?" Iruka asks while he tries to carry some of Ai's things in the boxes.

"Here." Naruto says while putting Pengy on the box. "Ai loves this," Naruto says while looking at the ground.

Iruka nods. "Thanks Naru-kun." With that, the two leave. When they are out of sight, Naruto plops down on the ground and cries.

* * *

**Another week later**

Gaara, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Chouji (who is eating chips) notice that Naruto is not feeling well. They haven't seen their blonde idiot in about a few weeks. Sakura and Sai haven't even told the group what happened or why Ai is not with Naruto. So the group all agreed that they will visit Naruto to see what is going on.

"Okay, why are we visiting Naruto again?" Kiba asks Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sweat drops. "We are visiting Naruto to see what is the matter. I mean I haven't seen him in quite a while with all the missions; however, I heard from some of the villagers that Naruto is not himself. Even the owner of Ichiraku's haven't seen Naruto." Everyone gasps.

**"What!" **Lee yells while Gaara covers his ears. Gaara then turns around to cover Lee's mouth and glare at him.

"Please do not yell." Gaara tells Lee harshly. Lee blushes in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Gaa-kun." Lee tells him while Gaara looks away in embarrassment. Kiba and Chouji chuckle.

"Gaa-kun, huh?" Kiba laughs. Gaara hit Kiba on the head.

Shikamaru twitches in annoyance. "Shut up, you idiots."

The group stops picking at each other. Neji knocks on Naruto's door. Slowly but surely, Naruto opens the door. The group gasps. Naruto's blonde hair dulled, his eyes are baggy and he looked like he's been crying for a while plus had has little to no sleep.

"Hey dude,...um what's up?" Kiba asks. Naruto rubs his eyes and Kiba covers his nose. "Dude! Have you not taken a shower?" Kiba asks and Neji backslaps Kiba on his head.

Lee looks at Naruto in a concern way. "Naruto, what's wrong? What happened?"

Naruto tries to speak but tears came pouring out his eyes. Lee walks up and hugs him. "It's okay, Naruto. We are here for you." Lee tells Naruto while soothing Naruto.

Naruto stops crying and tells the group to come inside. After everyone is settled, Naruto tells them why he does not have Ai.

"So that is why you were moping." Shikamaru exclams. "It's pretty suprising that Tsunade would say that seeing that she also has a child." Neji says. Everyone nods until Lee pops up with an idea.

"Seeing that this is pretty strange and everything, why don't Gaara ask Tsunade why she is doing this to Naruto and see if he can let her see Ai?" Lee yells.

"That could work." Shikamaru says while Neji nods in agreement.

Gaara looks at Lee as if he had 2 heads. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because you are Kazekage." Chouji says munching on his chips.

"That still isn't a good reason why I should do this?" Gaara comments.

"Because Naruto is your friend." Kiba says and looks over at the blonde who utterly looks dead to the world. "And because he's in bad shape." Kiba says, picking his limp hand up and drops it, proving how much Naruto isn't himself.

Gaara shakes his head. "As much as I care for Naruto, as Kazekage, I cannot be involved in personal affairs." Kiba pouts and thought of an idea. Kiba leans over to Lee and whispers an idea into Lee's ear. Lee smiles and walks over to the unsuspecting Kazekage.

"Hey, Kazekage-sama. " Lee asks sexily while plomping on to Gaara's lap. "Can you please ask Tsunade to let Naruto see Ai?" Gaara nods, kisses Lee on the lips, and walks out the door. Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji gapes at Lee. "Wow Lee, you sure have whipped the Kazekage." Kiba tells him. Lee just smiles. Naruto looks at the group, still dead to the world.

Neji rolls his eye and grabs Naruto by the arm, "Come on you idiot, we're getting you some help." He drags Naruto out of his apartment.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Akatsuki hideout**

"Sasuke! Suigetsu keeps bothering me!" Karin screams while Suigetsu keeps poking her.

"Shut the fuck up bitch you are annoying." Suigetsu says while still poking Karin. Madara sees this and it reminds him of the times he annoyed Deidara.

_'I miss that bomb artist. He had a really nice ass.' _Madara thought. He turn to look at Sasuke who was just staring into deep space. _'I wonder what that blonde idiot is doing now. Probably talking about being Hokage.' _Sasuke thought and sees Suigetsu being troublesome.

"Suigetsu, leave Karin alone." Sasuke tells Suigets coldly. Suigetsu backs off and Karin walks up to Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan, let's become one." Karin whispers in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shoves her off. Madara coughs to get the group's attention.

"Listen up, Sasuke, I know your goal is to destroy Konoha. In order to do that, I want you and your group to search the area to know Konoha's defence mechanisms since Pein's destruction and to get an idea to plan an attack." Madara tells the group. Karin looks at Madara in a strange way.

"How are we going to get in? I'm pretty sure they will spot us even if we henge." Karin asks Madara.

"You would have to make fake diguises." Madara tells Karin. "Oh, and Sasuke, I would like to see you." Madara tells Sasuke.

Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo leave to let Sasuke and Madara have their time alone.

"So what do you want me to talk about?" Sasuke asks Madara.

"You see Sasuke, I know you have some feelings for that Kyuubi-vessel. I was making sure that this is what you want to do." Madara tells him. Sasuke glares harshly at Madara. "**I do not care about that blonde idiot, you can **_**KILL**_** him for all I care." **Sasuke says coldly.

Madara nods and leaves. Sasuke just looks up at the window and sighs. _'Konoha prepare to be destroyed.'_

* * *

Thirteen year old Ai is in the dango shop drinking tea and having some dangos. _'I starting to really feel guilty about what is going on with Naruto but this is for everyone's own good. No great ninja war four. But why do I still feel guilty?'_ Ai thought and then she sighs. _'Maybe I am just over reacting. But still...ah well.'_

Ai looks up at the sky. _'I wonder what will happen to me now since I made Naruto seperate from me? Hopefully, this will not backfire on me.'_

The girl throws away her trash and headed out the door of the shop. She started to feel her throat constrict. It left like she was choking and she started coughing as visions started to come to her. What appeared to memories to her, were the future events.

Civilans stared as the girl collapses to the girl and passes out. Then someone finally contacted a medic.

* * *

**In the meeting room (again) in about 3 hours**

Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo are all in their deguises. Sasuke's desguise is a shaggy browh hair commoner, Karin's is a long blonde haired woman with a short light blue dress and black sandles, Suigetsu's is a blue-haired man with ninja clothes from the Leaf village and Juugo is still himself since he is not wanted.

"Okay," Sasuke starts "Let's head out." The group disappears and jump into the forest very quick and agile. The group reaches Konoha in about 1 hour. The group huddle about a mile from the gate of Konoha and Sasuke explains how they are going to search the area.

"Okay, We will all split up. Suigetsu, you will go north. Karin east, Juugo south and I west." Sasuke commands Karin,Juugo and Suigetsu.

Karin pouts. "But Sasu-kun..." Sasuke stops her. "No, Karin. You will go alone."

Karin pouts and Suigetsu laughs at her. "I guess even HE doesn't even want to be near you." Karin growls and socks Suigetsu in the face. "SHUT UP!"

"Karin, stop." Sasuke commands. Karin stops and looks down in embarrassment. "Alright, look around to see good spots to start the destruction." Sasuke commands. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo nod, conciled their charka and went into the gate to their destinations. Sasuke heads West of Konoha.

* * *

During his route, Sasuke looks for the weakest spots in Konoha to plan the invasion. As Sasuke walks **(they can't leap)**, he spots Kakashi's apartment. Seeing this as a good idea to gather more information to destroy the village. Sasuke leaps up to Kakashi's apartment and peaks in the window to see if Kakashi or anyone was home.

He didn't see anyone except a little toddler. She was on the floor, her back was turned so he only saw the back of her. She was wearing a light blue dress with flowers on it. He gets a closer look and she turns her head some, showing her whiskers and her left eye. She looked so depressed. In her hand was a small black fin that was connected to a very old and worn out stuffed penguin. The sound of a music box was playing to the slow sound of the melody 'Rock A Bye Baby.'

Sasuke went through the wall **(he has Madara's skill now) **and walk over towards the girl. Sasuke stares at her while remembering his old toy.

_Flashback_

_A 4 year old Sasuke is playing with Pengy when Itachi comes home._

_"Hey, Itachi-nii! Wanna play?" Sasuke asks as he holds the stuffed penguin to Itachi's face._

_Itachi laughs. "Sorry, not right now."_

_Sasuke pouts and plops on the ground, holding the penguin to his chest. Itachi laughs again and ruffles Sasuke's hair. _

_Another Flashback_

_After Itachi leaves the village and kills the clan, Sasuke goes through his things and throwing anything away that reminds him of Itachi. Sasuke keeps throwing things around and sees the stuffed penguin. _

_"Humph. This is so childish..." Sasuke says as he thinks about when he remembers the good times with his brother. Sasuke grabs the penguin and threw it in the trash._

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke shakes his head to zone out of his flashback.

_'She looks so much like the dobe.'_ Sasuke thought as he picked up Ai and she drops Pengy. '_I wonder why she's in Kakashi's house unless...ew, I don't want to even think about that.' _

Ai looks over and sees a stranger holding her. She looks down and sees her beloved penguin on the ground and she reaches down for it. Making a failed attempt.

The Uchiha looks down and with Ai on his arm still, he reaches down, picks it up, seeing a glimpse of the Uchiha fan he drew on the tag, and hands it to the girl. She hugs the toy, not even caring if Sasuke was holding her.

Sasuke just keeps staring at her. _'Maybe I should take her with me, I feel something strange within this brat. Almost sinister.' _

Sasuke walks over to the window with Ai and starts to take her with him. Madara suddenly warps into Kakashi's room scaring the shit out of Sasuke.

"What the...where did you come from?" Sasuke asks almost dropping Ai. "I was just around and ..." Madara starts until Sasuke intrupts him. "Cut the crap, why are you here?" Sasuke asks.

"Are you done with this, your group has been here for about three hours." Madara states.

Sasuke nods. "Yeah." Madara sees Sasuke with Ai and shakes his head.

"Sasuke, put the child down. You will ruin my and your plans if you bring this child." Madara tells Sasuke. Sasuke stares at Madara strangely.

"Why?" Sasuke asks.

Madara rethinks his decision and looks at the child in Sasuke's arms. She looked like the Kyuubi brat. But the power inside of her felt visible to Madara. It was so powerful. The old Uchiha even sees a dark blue charka escaping her but no one else could see it or feel it.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and walks over, placing Ai in a white crib. He sets her down on her bottom, in a sitting position and puts a finger to his lips, meaning 'keep quiet.'

Ai only blinks at the strange man and looks over to where the other man was.

Madara is about to comment until he senesed Kakashi is near. Madara gives Sasuke the signal and the two leave leaving Ai back in the room.

Kakashi and Iruka walk in to the new nursery. The room was light purple with a white book case, filled with some books, and a photo of Naruto on the high self. Iruka looks over to the floor, remembering that that was where Ai was sitting with her 'Pengy.' The two shinobi look over and see Ai, now standing up in the crib with pengy in her arms.

"How did she get in there?" Iruka asks while walking over and lifts her up, making her whimper some. She didn't like being held by Iruka or Kakashi, that was obvious.

Kakashi shrugs. "Maybe she climbed, probably wanting to take a nap or something." He says, until he notices a weird feeling.

Ai still whimpers some and Iruka tries to bounce her some and even kisses her forehead like a parent would. "There, there Ai," he tries to 'coo' her.

* * *

Sasuke, Madara and the rest of the team leap 4 miles outside of Konoha. Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu tell Sasuke and Madara, Konoha's weak spots. Karin notices Sasuke's zoning out.

"Hey, are you alright?" Karin asks.

Sasuke stares at her. "I'm alright." He answers in his cold voice.

Madara gives Sasuke a look that says 'we will talk later.' Sasuke nods. The team heads back to Amaguake.

* * *

**In the Hokage's office, at the same time Sasuke and team Taka are in Konoha**

Gaara meets up with Tsunade, who is past out from her drinking. Gaara twitches and wakes up Tsunade.

"Hey, Hokage-sama...um..Wake up!" Gaara says while shaking Tsunade. Tsunade stirs but doesn't wake. Gaara twitches even more and shakes Tsunade harder until she fell off the desk. Tsunade wakes up and glares at Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama, there better be a good reason why you are here." Tsunade says coldly. Gaara nods.

"There is. Why is Naruto not allowed to see his daughter. You more than anyone would know how it feels to be sepearated from their child so why would you do this to Naruto?" Gaara asks. Tsunade sighs and tells Gaara the story that Ai told Kakashi and Iruka.

"So that it why. However, you failed to realize how deep this will effect Naruto. When Naruto found his daughter again, it made him the happiest person in the world. If he is separated from her again, than...it will crush him...I think it already has." Gaara tells Tsunade.

Tsunade nods. "I know. However, you and I both know how dangerous Sasuke is. Sasuke can and will destroy Konoha if he obtains Ai."

Gaara sighs. "As true as this statement is, I do not think Naruto will even care that this is going to happen since he still has deep feelings for Sasuke, much similar to my feelings to Lee."

"True...this really is troublesome. How is Naruto now?"

"Not too good. He is in a deep state of depression."

Tsunade frowns. "This is not good." Tsunade looks up at Gaara. "May you please help to convince Naruto that what we are doing is good for him." Gaara stands up and looks back at Tsunade.

"I'll try." Gaara takes his exit as Tsunade sighs again. _'This is so not going as I hoped.'_

"**SHIZUNE! GET ME MORE SAKE!" **Tsunade screams. Shizune sighs. _'She is so not in a good mood.' _

Gaara exists from Tsunade's office and notices Kiba and Lee. "You two can come out now."

Lee and Naruto sweat dropped. "How did you notice it was us?" Kiba asks.

Gaara holds out his index finger to indicate the number one. "One, I can find Lee anywhere and two." He says, adding another finger, indicating the number two ,"I saw you two peeking behind the corner." Gaara says calmly.

"Oh..." Kiba laughs nerviously. "So what did Tsunade say?" Shikamaru asks, walking up to the Kazekage now.

"Basically, Naruto can not see Ai because Tsunade and another girl whose named is also Ai fear that his child will be taken by Sasuke and used for destruction of the Konoha village."

"What? That is some bull-shit if I hadn't heard of it." Kiba says, groaning at the same time.

_'Oh...that imposter,' _Shikamaru thought bitterly. _'But why would she say this? How does she even know Sasuke? This doesn't make any sense...'._

"How is Naruto now?" Gaara asks.

Kiba and Shikamaru hissed some, like in pain. "Not so well."

"How bad now?" Gaara asked.

Kiba points out to a window that was in the hall. "Take a look."

The Kazekage walks over and looks out the window. Naruto was under a tree, limp as ever with Neji trying to interact with him. Let's just say that is that was a mission, it would be a 'Epic Fail.'

"I'm pretty sure that he's one step away from suicidal." Kiba comments, looking at his friend.

"That's it!" Shikamaru says, and punches a wall. His anger was visible now and he hadn't been this angry since Asuma was killed. "I want to meet this 'Ai' character." Gaara and Lee eyes widen in suprise. "Alright..." Gaara says. _'This will not end well...'_

* * *

**Mii: I AM DONE! This took me forever! :D**

**Sasuke:...**

**Mii: Please comment *holds up uke Naruto* They really are appreciated!**

**Sasuke: *tries to grab Naruto but fails* Damn...**

**AiUchihaUzumaki: Sorry everyone! My laptop was down and I did some serious re-editing...I need a hug!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mii: Hello and welcome back!**

**Sasuke: Finally, what took you so long?**

**Mii: *gives Sasuke my Biology 2 notes and paper assignments* Does that answer your question.**

**Sasuke: Dear lord, How do you manage?**

**Mii: No sleep :)**

**Anyway let's get on with the story**

Hiya everyone! AiUchihaUzumaki here! Sorry this chapter took so long to post!

To satako-san: Thank you for your review ^_^

To 12TheFallenOne12: I'm sorry you cried. Thank you for your review ^_^

To Danielle may-song harkness: O_o...Okay...thank you for your ideas, I'll keep them in mind...Thank you for your review ^_^

We don't own Naruto, AiUchihaUzumaki owns the OCs!

* * *

I Love You Mommy

Chapter 12

"Okay enough is enough!" Shikamaru exclaims.

Shikamaru grabs Naruto and Naruto is tossed around like a rag doll (think of Kakashi when Gai gives him a piggy back ride). Naruto looks at Shikamaru in shock. "Shikamaru, what are you doing?"

"I am going to see this 'Ai' and you are coming with me." Shikamaru tells him. Shikamaru turns to Lee and Gaara and asks where is Ai.

"She's in the hospital." Lee tells Shikamaru.

"Thanks," Shikamaru says and heads to the hospital.

"Whoa, Shikamaru! Slow down!" Naruto yells. Gaara, Lee, Kiba and Neji are running after Shikamaru.

"Is this really necessary?" Gaara asks Lee.

Lee shrugs. "I do not know. However, there must be a highly good reason for Shikamaru to even do such a thing."

Neji and Gaara nod in agreement. "I know this Ai person is quote on quote "troublesome" for Shikamaru since it is her fault for Naruto's mess."

Kiba smirks. "Let beat some sense into both of them."

* * *

The group reaches the hospital before sunset. They walk in and go to the receptonist desk. Shikamaru rings the bell and a nurse walks up.

"Yes?" She asks.

"We are here to see Ai Uzumaki. What room is she in?" Shikamaru asks.

The woman looks into the computer to see what room this 'Ai' girl was in. She frowned some at the screen. "I'm sorry sir but there is no one by that name in the hospital currently at this time." She says.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asks. It didn't sound that unusal, for this Ai was from a different time, possible an different era as well. So of course they wouldn't have her record on their computer.

"Did a girl get checked in recently then? With blonde hair?" Neji suddenly asks. "Looks like him?" He points over to the hope-less depressed rag doll of a teenage boy.

"Well...there is a girl who got checked in about a few hours ago. She didn't have any information on her so we couldn't really treat her. She's is in room 123 on the second floor." She explains to the group.

"Thank you so much ma'am." Shikamaru says and turns back to the group who were about a few feet away from the desk. "She says that there's someone who fit Ai's description but we shouldn't brust in, caused there could be a mistake." The pineapple headed teen says.

"So what? We're not going in? That blows." Kiba says.

"We are, just don't make a big scene." Shikamaru says and they all started to head to the second floor.

* * *

Ai opens her big, azure eyes that she inherited from Naruto. She looks around the room and then out the window at the bright sunlight.

_'How did I get here?'_ Ai asks herself. She sits up and suddenly grabs her head as she feels a throbbing pain.

"It feels as like I am forgetting something." Ai says to herself and then laughs nervously. "Well whatever it is, I guess I will soon remember."

Ai stops laughing. "Yeah, I'll remeber...soon enough."

It was around the same time that Shikamaru's group arrived at her room.

Ai turns her head sharply towards the door as she heard someone knocking on it. She cracks her neck. The Uzumaki girl puts her hand on her neck and over a familiar curse seal. "Bitch!" She whispered from the crack in her neck.

The knocking continued.

"COME IN ALREADY! Damn." Ai says, whispering that last word though.

The door opens and she saw Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee, Gaara and a limp Naruto who was now on Rock Lee's back.

"Why are you guys here?" Ai says, recongnizing each one from their adult selves in her time.

Shikamaru twitches. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BANNING NARUTO FROM SEEING HIS CHILD! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR EFFIN MIND! THIS IS _KILLING_ HIM! HE'S BEEN A COMPLETE EMO EVER SINCE YOU TOLD LADY TSUNADE ABOUT THE FUTURE!" Shikamaru yells.

Ai shuts her eyes and looked aggivated. "Let me ask you something, Shikamaru." Ai says and puts her hand up. "Do you know what hell is like?" She suddenly asks.

"What? What does that have to do with-"

"Do you...know what hell is like?" Ai repeated her question.

When no one honestly responsed, Ai continued. "Hell...is when your mind, soul and heart, are being crushed by an endless torturer who finds great joy in it. It's when you lost all hope and everything and I'm talking about _everything,_ not just your life. In fact, you wish for your life to end it can't." Ai says in a dead serious voice. "I would show you through a genjutsu, but all of your mental states will snap and you could probably die from what I experienced." Ai spoke.

"What was so bad that you have to cause this to your own mother though?" Lee points out.

Ai 'tssed' and says, "That's nothing compares to what happens to him what happened to me when I was five and he tried to save me." She remembers it like it was yesterday...

"That still does excuse you for this." Kiba says, getting in her face.

"Don't...ever get in my face!" Ai spoke in a deadly voice and over powering him. "And FIY, Kiba...if I stay with Naruto, then you better say good-bye to your dog, Akamaru."

Kiba's eyes widen. "What do you mean by that?" He asks frightenly.

"I'm saying he gets killed." Ai spoke.

Kiba pales. Ai then turns to Neji. "You...while you still have your byakugan, you might as well look in my charka network to see if I'm telling the truth." She says.

Neji got annoyed but did it anyway. A minute passed and Neji'seyes widen and he started to back up.

"What? What do you see?" Shikamaru asks.

"There are holes in her network, like if some stabbed with chaka absoring needles and tried draining her charka." Neji says.

"WHAT?" The guys shout and they turn to Ai who held a serious expression.

"When I'm four years old, I get kidnapped by my father. He and the Akatsuki use me as a human battery to fuel them and their soldiers up with charka so they could battle for days without rest. Even using me and Juubi, the ten tail that lives inside me, to use powerful jutsu against the ninjas. With those connections, I was able to feel every blow, hear every cry and see all the blood that **I **caused and as a kid, I couldn't stop them." Ai says. "That's what hell is..." She finished saying and her entire body was shaking.

Everyone felt her pain and they winced at it.

Naruto felt it the most however. Even though this girl had a smart-ass attitude, she was still his child and he loved her. He gets off Rock Lee's back and goes over to the hospital bed. "So...you did have a good reason." Naruto says calmly. "For all of this. You didn't want to hurt anyone...not when you think you can stop it."

Naruto sits on the bed and slowly brings Ai over to him and lets her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I don't care if I live with you, as long as you're alive, that's all that counts for me." Ai says dully, in an exhausted voice.

"Shh...Ai-chan. You'll always be my child and I'll always love you as such." Naruto says softly and brushes her long, hair behind her ear.

Ai snuggles closer to her momma and shuts her eyes. He felt so inviting that she couldn't pass him up as she started to lower her head to his lap.

The males in the room could only watch the scene before them.

* * *

On the other side of the village...

As the sun was setting in the sky, a little four year old was sleeping in the crib (she's four but because she's so small, Iruka and Kakashi thought it'd be safer for her to sleep in a crib rather then a small bed) by the window of her new room. She was curled up in the same position as her future self was at the same time with a binki in her mouth (again, they fail to realize she's four, not two).

She looked peaceful, and as Kakashi and Iruka look down at their new child, they think they finally got the hang of parenthood.

* * *

**Sasuke: *reads it* This sucks! It is too short!**

**Me: Sorry, I have to get my mojo in. It is still dead since I have not written in awhile.**

**Sasuke: Whatever.**

**AiUchihaUzumaki: I worked hard on this as well! *pouts in corner***

**Thank you all for reading ^_^**

**Please Review ^^**


	13. Poem: Pengy the Penguin

Hello everyone and welcome back to "I Love You Mommy."

Well this is a POEM, not a chapter. This poem is about Little Ai and how she met 'Pengy' (her stuffed animal). I have a huge announcement at the end of this so please bare with me.

I don't own Naruto, just the Poem.

* * *

"Pengy the Penguin"

A innocent child at the age of four,

had to go door to door,

to find some warmth and some food.

She didn't have much but a old wore-out cap and was frozen to the core.

With no parent to love her and no one to care,

she never once uttered a word of the loneliness she bare.

And to endure the harships of one must to survive,

to endure every blister, bump, bruise received from bad boys.

The day was set, as a young man with hair as dark as a raven,

tossed his bag on the sidewalk at a quarter till seven.

The orphan did hurried as she went over to find a meal so she can eat,

But found nothing of edible treat.

She looks in closer to see old clothing and trash.

but all that caught her attention was toy with a orange beak.

The child reaches in and grabs the beak and yanks the toy,

that once did belong to a boy.

It was black with white on its chest with brown button eyes.

Confused at what it was she couldn only guess,

But found it to be a penguin dolly for her at best.

She feel affected with the stuffed animal toy and she hugs it close to her

and named her new friend 'Pengy.'

She named it silently as the toy did grin.

* * *

Okay so for my announcement...THIS POEM IS GOING TO BE PUBLISHED!

Yes, I'm a semi-finalist in 'Poetry World Movement' contest and this poem is getting published in 'Stars In Our Hearts' in May 2012!

I was so surprised when I got the letter and I may win 1,000 dollars! *crosses fingers*

I wanted to publish this here because this story is where it came from (My OCs I mean).

I hope you all enjoyed reading!

Please Review ^^


	14. Chapter 13

Hello and weclome back to "I Love You Mommy."

I'm reclaiming this story!

**WARNINGS! **Sickness...hospitals...serious issues...*don't wanna spoil*

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

I Love You Mommy

Chapter 13

Iruka turns on the light in the Ai's new bedroom. It was his turn to get her up from her nap. The four year old was laying on her side, curled up some and sleeping away peacefully.

"Wake up sleepy head." Iruka says softly and lifts the girl up form her crib with her blanket wrappaed around her. Ai snuggle into Iruka's warmth in her sleep and clung to her blanket around her. "Did you have a good nap?" Iruka asked, rubbing her back some, a moan escaped the child's lip distastefully and Iruka frown. He lifts her light blue shirt up some and reveals a rather large bruise on her back. This frighten him and he feels Ai's forehead. She felt so warm to the touch and Iruka walks up of her room.

"Kakashi! Come here," Iruka says as he cradles Ai.

The jonin walks out from the bedroom as he was getting his gear ready. "What Iruka?" He asks.

"Feel Ai's forehead." Iruka advises him.

Kakashi does so and then moves his hand to her red cheeks. "She's burning up."

"Yeah, I thought so...and that's not all." Iruka lifts her shirt once more, revealing the bruise. "How did she get this?"

"I wouldn't know, but she needs to see Tsunade." Kakashi says as he lowers the shirt and Iruka tries to make Ai more comfortable.

* * *

"Get well soon Ai." Naruto says and as he and his friends started to leave the hospital room, Ai stops him.

"Wait! Before you leave...there's something I think you should know." She spoke with her hand extended out to him.

The blonde turns around to her. "Yeah? What's wrong."

"You...may want to check on my past self...I'm sick." She says with sorrow.

"Sick? How sick?" Naruto asks, his heart in his stomach now.

Ai lowers her hand and she proceeded to tell him...

* * *

Tsunade was in her office when there was a knock at her door.

"What is it?" She asks rather loudly and Iruka and Kakashi walk in. Ai was still asleep and bring held by Iruka. Tsunade frowns some. "What's wrong with her?" She asks as she ge up and quickly going over to the child.

"She has a fever." Kakashi says.

Tsunade looks at the men in disbelief. "A fever...you got me worried over a fever?" She asks. Fevers alone were easy to break and she knew these two could easily handle a fever. So why were they really here?

"Not just that...check her back." Iruka says and he lifts the child's shirt onve more, revealing a dark colored bruise on her back. Tsunade gasps some, her eyes widen and she looks back at the two shinobi. "I'll...run some test on her..." She spoke and offered her hands out. "Here, let me take her down to the examining room."

Iruka hesitated before he gently hands the girl to the doctor. The woman looks down at the child, her face that had gotten pale and she was burning up. She feared for what the result would be...espeically because of all this child had gone through, and she wasn't even the age of five yet.

* * *

Ai's eyes were watering a bit. Tsunade had drawn some blood from the child and she was rubbing her arm where the needle was.

"You were very brave." Iruka petted her head softly. The child didn't really know what was going on. She knew she wasn't feeling well...but it was the same, achy feeling she had back at the orphanage, when her food was poisioned or when she was hit by Ayame. Her arms felt empty without her best friend in them.

Tsunade holds the sample in her hand and then turns to Shizune, who was now in the room with her. "Take this to the lab, asap!" The heavy chested woman orders.

"Yes ma'am." Shizune says and takes the sample and practically started running out of the room.

Tsunade looks back at Ai, who was holding her upper arm, where she had gotten the shot, and she started to heal it with medical ninjutsu.

"It was so bad, now was it?" Tsunade asks, noticing that considering the size of the needle, she was bleeding a lot and the puncture was getting bruised.

_'Easily bruised...bleeding easily...fever...I hope it's not what I think it is.' _Tsunade thinks to herself and she stops healing the child. "Before you leave, I want to set up another appointment for Ai tomorrow morning, make sure she doesn't eat anything either, it's going to be a big test." Tsunade says.

"What kind of test?" Kakashi asks as Iruka lifts up the girl.

"A bone marrow test."

Iruka and Kakashi both widen their eyes in shock.

"A...bone marrow test...why for? What Ai has isn't something serious...is it?" Iruka asked in fear.

Tsunade lowers her head some. "I really hope I'm wrong...but I think Ai has leukemia." Tsunade says. "I won't know that for sure unless I run tests on her."

Iruka shakens where he stood. "Le...leukemia...that's cancer!" Iruka says in anger. "How can she have cancer, she's been through so much already!"

"Anger is one of the five steps before acceptance...but hopefully, I caught it early and she can easily recover with therapy-"

"YOU MEAN CHEMOTHERAPY! SHE'LL LOSE HER HAIR!" Iruka shouts, frightening Ai in his arms.

"Hair will grow back Iruka...just calm down...all of your yelling isn't going to help Ai at all." Kakashi says, being the voice of reason at the moment.

Iruka looks down at the child and saw her looking up with such sad eyes, like the same ones that her first saw when he first saw her just a few months ago. "How will Naruto react?" Iruka asks.

"We'll deal with that in the morning, for now, both of you get some rest. Be at the hospital around seven in the morning and we'll go from there." Tsunade says as she looks down at the little girl. She kneels down to her height (that Iruka was holding her) and smiles. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you...you've been a good little girl, haven't ya?"

Ai nods some and looks away shyly. Tsunade leans forward and gives Ai a motherly kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest Ai-chan."

* * *

Back at the Umino-Hatake residence...Ai was in her crib, trying to sleep but she couldn't with Pengy all the way across the room. She was on her knees, holding onto the bars like a prisoner in jail.

A shadow crosses the window and Ai looks at it. She watches as it opens and a figure with red eyes comes through. She reconginzed the figure as the guy she saw eariler with the spikey black hair.

The figure goes over towards her, he kneels down and rubs her whisker-cheek some with his index finger. "You feel kinda warm." He noted and feels her forehead. "Are you sick?"

Ai nods to the figure. She then started to point to her penguin companion across the room. The figure looks over and sees him, he goes over and snatches the stuffed animal and gives it to the child, who happily took it.

"Strange...I remember when he was important to me." Sasuke spoke to the child as she held the toy lovingly. "My older brother got that for me for a birthday present...never suspected that it would get passed down to a child that looks like the dobe so much." Sasuke says and the girl looks over, smiling to him with red cheeks.

Sasuke eyes the girl closely. "Why...are you important to me?" Sasuke asks.

Ai just giggles and stands up in her crib. Sasuke didn't know what possessed him to do so, but he lifts the child up and holds her close. She merely rested her head against his chest and rested her eyes.

Sasuke felt...content. Just holding her. "I don't even know your name kid...but you have a way with me..." Sasuke spoke and then he draws his sword.

"GET AWAY FROM AI!" Iruka shouts as he through a kunai at the figure.

Sasuke deflects his kunai with his blade and jumps out of the window with the child in his arms.

"Don't!" Kakashi says and chases after him.

Sasuke leaps from rooftop to rooftop and it wasn't Ai started coughing that he stops on the edge of the village. Ai was violently coughing and bruises were forming around the areas where Sasuke was holding her as he ran.

Kakashi was about to charge in for an attack when Sasuke whispers something to the child and then puts her down. Ai looks up at the man and soon, he vanished.

"Ai!" Kakashi shouts and goes over to the child, lifting her up. "Are you okay?"

Ai nods...and waves to the shadow figure.

* * *

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	15. Chapter 14

Hello and welcome to "I Love You Mommy."

This chapter is kinda special for me and it's for everyone. A while ago, I had a few reviews that were flames, they were things like 'Naruto's a male, you need to learn anatomy,' and 'you're an idiot, mpreg is so stupid.'

It made me realize something...moms don't always have to be females. Yes, to make a baby, you need a male and a female...but this is a fanfic people! However in real-life, there are children out their without mothers. Some mothers may have passed away, or those mothers simply abandoned their children. Even some kids live in a home where it's two dads. Usually, in those types of situations, there is a mother-like role in those children's lives. Ignorant people fail to realize that.

So this story goes out to all the MOTHERS, MOTHER-LIKE ROLE MODELS, AND SIMPLY THOSE WHO LOVE THEIR CHILD! 

To Hellcleaner: Thank you so much for your review ^_^

To ucantforgetme: Thank you so much for your review ^_^

To pinksamurai1014: Thank you so much for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OC

* * *

I Love You Mommy

Chapter 14

The dawn had just broken in the horizon and Kakashi and Iruka were preparing for a long day. Kakashi got the bag ready and Iruka lifts little Ai from her crib slowly, as too not wake her. She was covered in her orannge baby blanket and Iruka removes the old, stuffed penguin from her arms, of which she had fallen asleep with that previous night. It was so old and torn, that it barely held it's shape anymore.

"Bring that with us." Iruka turns to see his lover, Kakashi, at the bedroom door. "She loves that thing."

"I don't know why, maybe I can fix it up a bit for her..." Iruka says, giving Pengy to Kakashi as he balances Ai in his other arm. Kakashi takes the toy and places him in the bag.

"Let's just go." Kakashi says and Iruka leaves the apartment with Ai.

* * *

Naruto hadn't slept that evening, not after what older Ai had told him.

_"I have leukemia...but I was never treated with the medicine that I needed because I was kidnapped by Sasuke, I actually don't have very long to live...but if you're able to save me now, when I first have this disease...than maybe the future will be better off..."_

Cancer...his baby has cancer...it was so hard to take in...

He felt like he was cause of it, because he couldn't protect her. He bites his tongue and watched the sun rised from his bedroom window. The golden of the sun that illuniated the the morning sky reminded Naruto of his beloved daughter's golden locks, that she got from him.

Ai was his sunshine...and since she had been gone, it had been nothing but the night sky without the stars and the moon, something that he secretly always thought that Sasuke was to him.

Naruto decided then that he's had it! He gets off his bed, puts on his orange jacket that he had thrown to the ground and runs out the apartment.

His baby needed her mommy!

* * *

There was barely any people out as dawn was upon the village. Kakashi and Iruka were walking through the streets with Ai in the tan man arms. She wakes up slowly, hazy due to fever. She didn't move, she felt to tired to do so and too nauseous.

The sound of a stampede echoes as Ai raises here head some to see a cloud of smoke approaching them.

Kakashi and Iruka look back and two being ran past them. Iruka tries to shield Ai from the dust and Kakashi jumps over to Iruka and Ai.

"You guys alright?" Kakashi asks.

"As far as we know..." Iruka says as he lifts his head some and Ai starts coughing some. Kakashi gently takes Ai in his his arms and pats her back some.

Guy and Rock Lee were out in their morning training routine which was run around the village; a race between student and sensei.

"Nice try Lee...but as always, I win." Guy says as he dusted himself off.

"I WILL ONLY TRY HARDERTO BEAT YOU SENSEI!" Lee says in energtic enthusatism.

Iruka and Kakashi both groan, the didn't want to put up with these two...especially with a sick child with them.

Guy looks over at the two males and smirks. "Why if it isn't my old rival, Kakashi." He says and goes to him. "What brings you out on this fine morning?" Guy asks and notices the girl in his arms.

"Why is it isn't little Ai Uzumaki! But what's this! She appears to be rather unyouthful on this fine morning!" Guy exclaims as he was about to snatch the girl from Kakashi's arms. Kakashi turns away.

"No Guy! She's very sick. We're taking her to the hospital." Kakashi says, making Guy turn pale.

"How sick is she? Does she have a cold? Cause I ran around with a cold with plently of energy-"

"It's not a cold, it's serious." Kakashi says.

Lee looks at the girl sadly. "It's not...leukemia...is it?"

Everyone looks at Lee. "How did you-?"

"The Ai from the future told Naruto...he only said that." Lee says sadly. "I hoped it wasn't true because she's so young."

Kakashi gently hands Ai to Iruka and Iruka wraps the blanket around the child. "We're going to get more tests run on her...we need to get going Kakashi," Iruka says to his lover.

"Alright." Kakashi says and turns to Guy and Lee. "We'll see you guys later then." The two adults start walking off. Ai was resting on Iruka's shoulder, looking so pitiful and so unwell. It broke Guy and Lee's youthful hearts.

Both males both start crying.

"That poor baby!" Guy says in sorrow. "We must help her!"

"What should we do sensei!"

"We must help her...by expressing the power of youth for her! Come Lee! Let is run into the morning sun!"

"YES SIR!" Lee exclaims as both of the taijutsu users start running around once more.

* * *

Tsunade prepares the needle. It was filled with a numbing agent but she knew that the girl would still feel the larger needle that was to come to the girl. The doctor had to put a tough act but it was hard to do, espeically when she was dealing with little children as patients. She looks over her shoulder, seeing the child laying on her front as she instructed eariler. For a child of someone who was so happy, she had such sad eyes. They were almost a pleading look and Tsunade practically wanted to give her a hug, to make her fears go away.

But this wasn't a time for hugs...they would have to wait.

Ai was in baggy hospital clothing that tied in the back, covering her newly formed bruises.

The medic sighed to herself and turns completely around, holding the needle out so that she wasn't directing at herself. "Are you ready Ai-chan?" Tsunade asks. The medic truly wondered of the girl had any idea what was going on.

Ai sees the needles and shivers. She tries to curl herself in a protective ball but Iruka and Kakashi had to keep her still. It was rather a difficult task since they didn't want to hurt her any more. Kakashi reaches down into the bag they had packed that previous morning and pulls out the raggy penguin.

"Look Ai...someone's here to comfort you." Kakashi smiles behind his mask as he present the penguin, Pengy.

Ai looks over and reaches over for her beloved friend. Kakashi gently hands over the delicate toy to the girl and she hugs the toy tightly to her chest, nearly rolling over in the process. Iruka places his hand on her back and pushes her gently to her stomach to which she didn't even bother. She had her toy and that made the (her) world a better place. Ai lays her head on the toy's tummy some, getting comfortable as she shuts her eyes, feeling tired.

Tsunade makes her way over to Ai and a few nurses walk over as well. One nurse raises Ai's hospital gown to her mid-back, revealing her lower back and some of her bottom. That same nurse, raises some of the blue medical covering to hide her small bottom halfway. The other nurse prepares the disfected, rubbing the coldness on upon her hip bone, scaring the four year old to death. Ai tries getting up using her arms, her eyes wide awake and her heart was racing.

Both Kakashi and Iruka take Ai's arms and lower her back onto the examination table.

"It's okay Ai, that was just the disinfected." Iruka cooes her down.

Ai lowers her head onto the penguin's tunny once more, feeling more nervous. She felt so scared now. Whenever she was started to feel scared, she started to picture the teen boy who held her so securely in his arms. His warm smile and how he made her feel better about herself.

When the girl relaxed, Tsunade takes this chance and injects the lidocaine into the girl. Ai feels the needle and a soft whine escapes her lips. It was so soft but it seemed like no one noticed. She tighens her hold on her penguin companion, who, in her imagination, comforted her softly he had always done in the past. The girl starts feeling...odd. The area in which the needle went into was...going to sleep. Ai didn't know how to exactly describe it, but it was the feeling when you're foot or hand felt when you didn't move it much and you couldn't feel it.

Only...it was near her booty.

Iruka brushes some hair out of her eyes. When he touched her hair, he feared that it would vanished from her soft head. It was making him paranoid.

"That was a good job Ai...you're such a brave girl." Tsunade praise, prehaps too soon, for she was getting the larger, 20mL syringe.

Kakashi and Iruka looked at the Hokage and Iruka's eyes widen in fear, making him faint. Ai and Kakashi look down, seeing the chunin down on the ground and that makes the girl turn her head.

The jonin looks at the girl and saw how she saw the needle. In absolute fear. Her eyes had widen to the size of saucers and she looked like she was about to panic.

* * *

-Outside the room, At the Hospital Entrance-

Naruto ran in and went directly to the front off. He was panting and out of breath but he was determined.

"Where is the children's examination room?" He asks. The Kyuubi host wasn't going to be taken no as an answer.

"It's the second floor-" The nurse stated but just as she was cut off, the blonde male started running toward the flight of stairs. He opened the door and started climbing one flight...two flights...until he reached the door that held a big number two on it.

Naruto yanked the door open and ran down the seemingly long hallway. He ran pass a few little kids in hospital gowns and with bandages and even one was in a wheelchair. On all of their faces, he only saw his little girl.

In the exam room number seven, Ai was being held down by Kakashi and a few nurse. She was terrified and was struggling to get free. Her beloved penguin had been knocked to the ground, next to the dolphin.

Tears were streaming down her face as she tries to get free.

"Ai! Calm down! It's not that bad!" Kakashi tried to reason with her.

She whines out, it was rather sad to see such a child being held down against her will. Everything seemed to slow down for five seconds. As Naruto ran closer, as Kakashi was preparing to pinch a nerve to knock the girl out, and as Ai cries out a desprete plead from the person she most desired in the entire world...

"MOMMY!"

Naruto rushes inside the room, perfect timing. Kakashi, the nurses, even Tsunade, were surprised to see the boy standing there. The boy looks at the scene...only to see his baby on the examination table, crying her little eyes out, weakly shouting for her mommy.

Naruto, without any regard for anyone else in the room, walks over and kneels down to the height of the examination table. He places his index finger on Ai's lips, making her go silent. Her blue eyes open slowly and she sees her hero; her mother.

The child who had felt so scared before, was now feeling so safe with his presence before her.

"Mommy." The child spoke and Naruto grins to her.

"I'm here baby...and I will never allow anyone to get inbetween us ever again." Naruto spoke and he kisses her temple.

The child starts tearing up and hugs the male. This was the man who saved her from the horros of the orphanage, from the loniness, from being unloved and unwillingness to live. This person took her into his arms and rocked to sleep, making her nightmares go away and making her understand what it meant to being a child and now a monster she was made to believe she was. This was the person whom may the rainbow of colors out the outside world for her. Ai didn't care if her mommy wasn't a girl...she loves her mommy.

"I Love You Mommy!" Ai proclaims as she hugs her mother out of love, something she finally understood what love was and why she was named that.

* * *

ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED!

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	16. Chapter 15

Hello and welcome to "I Love You Mommy."

To pinksamurai1014: Thank you for your review ^_^

To anime. freak : Thank you for your review ^_^

To NinjaGirlDawn3: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

I Love You Mommy

Chapter 15

"Well Naruto, you should be lucky I'm not yelling at you right now." A certain Hokage says as she sat at her desk. Naruto was sitting in a chair with Ai hugging him, sleeping some. Her head rested under Naruto's neck and Naruto was holding her in place. She was sleeping off the pain medication she was given after her bone marrow biospy. Kakashi and Iruka were sitting in chairs next to Naruto but with a large gap inbetween them.

That event happened yesterday and since then, Naruto hasn't left Ai's side. He made it very clear that no one would stand in his way ever again. Ai was _**his **_child.

"Ai missed me and she was terrified! I would defy the village if it meant i can be with my child once again."Naruto says serious. "What you did, taking her away, nearly killed me...I love my child too much for her to be ripped apart once again." Naruto says, looking down at his daughter as he rubs her back with his finger tips, minding of her bruises.

Tsunade sighs and holds her hand out, "I don't want to yell with a sleeping sick child in my office." Tsunade says and lifts a folder up. Shizune, her assistant, holds the pig in her arms and was standing behind the Hokage. "These are Ai's blood and bone marrow results." She says, grapping everyone's attention.

Naruto's heart already knew the answer.

Tsunade opens the folder and starts reading the results. "Ai's been diagonse with acute lymphocytic leukemia."

Iruka gasps lightly and Naruto holds his daughter closer to him. It was so hard hearing that your child has cancer. Hearing it from older Ai seemed so fake, but hearing it from Tsunade made it much to realistic and more horrible. He hoped that older Ai was only lying.

She wasn't.

"What do we do now Granny?" Naruto asks. "How do we treat her? What even caused this?" Naruto asks the second part rather in anger, one of the signs of acceptance.

"Nothing for sure cause this Naruto's it's part of life." Kakashi says but Tsunade lowers her head.

"There is a cause...a direct cause for this." The hokage spoke. "In Ai's blood test, there were traces of a liquid radiation found in her blood." The blonde haired woman says and pulls out a sheet of paper with charts on them.

"This graph here shows the number of white blood cells in Ai's body from when she was first brought into the hospital after the orphanage." Tsunade points to the first chart. "And this is the chart from Ai's recent blood test." Tsunade points to the second one and the number was much lower than the first chart. "As you can see, time took it's toll on her."

"That Lady...from the orphanage...GAVE MY DAUGHTER CANCER!" Naruto says in anger and gets up. He still held Ai and she seemed unaffected by his moments or by his loudness and anger.

"Naruto, calm down!" Kakashi tells him and Naruto sharply turns his head to his sensei.

"No, I don't feel like I should, my daughter was _given_ cancer, it wasn't even her fault she was being fed posion!" Naruto exclaims.

"Sit down brat." Granny Tsunade says and Naruto glares at the woman before sitting down, readjusting Ai to a more comfortable position.

"Gomen." Naruto whispers softly to his unconscious child.

"She'll need a transplant...a bone marrow transplant and chemotherapy for her to even think about getting better." Tsunade says, masking her true emotions. "The road for recover is going to be a tough one for her."

"Will she get better?" Iruka asks.

"With time, yes, but I'm not so sure about her ninja career...if there will be one for her." Tsunade says in honesty.

"Can...I be her donor Granny?" Naruto asks with hope in his eyes. "Is it possible, I'd give her my heart if it means saving her."

Tsunade shakes her head in negativity. "It's not possible Naruto...it's rare for parents to match in bone marrow types. In fact, you and Ai don't even have the same blood types. You're B, Ai's blood type is AB."

Naruto hangs his head low. "She has Sasuke's blood type huh..." Naruto says lowly and then, an idea comes to his mind. His blue eyes widen and he looks back up. "Would Sasuke be a match for her?"

All the adults held their breathe, they didn't want to say anything to give him false hope and they certainly didn't want to let him down once more. Tsunade leans back on her chair, rocking a bit as she bites the tip of her thumb, thinking a bit.

"It'd be a stretch...but very possible, even though he's her biological father, it is possible for him to be a match since half of his DNA is in her. He would need to be tested, and brought to me for examinations. But how would you even get him? You've been hunting him down for two and a half years, plus he's a missing-nin Naruto. If you saw him, how would you even approach him on this matter. It's not like you can go up to him and say, 'oh hey Sasuke, you have to come back to the village to cure your daughter of leukemia'." Tsunade explains. "I don't even think he even knows of Ai's existence."

Kakashi clears his throat. "Uh actually...a few nights ago, Ai was about to be kidnapped, the figure that tried taking her looked like Sasuke." Kakashi says and Naruto's eyes widen.

"AI WAS ABOUT TO BE KIDNAP?" Naruto asks.

Tsunade was shocked to hear this. "I trusted you and Iruka to look after Ai," She says.

"It wasn't like we allowed it milady, we got her back." Iruka says in a pleading manner. Truth was, he had gotten attacted to Ai, a little too attacted for his own good.

When Iruka looks over at the sleeping girl, Naruto shields her and pulls away, growling in defense like a mother fox.

Tsunade slams her hand on the desk, making her to have order in the room.

"Men, are you forgetting we have a sick child who needs medical attention. I prefer to have all voices lowered when she is around." Tsunade says strictly. "Now, for now, she'll have to stay in the hospital and start receiving treatment quickly. We can only go from there." Tsunade says and she looks over at Naruto. "Naruto, I'm granting you full custody of Ai Uzumaki."

"Really? That's so great!" Naruto says and Tsunade raises her hand once more. "Naruto, you'll be making some tough decisions for Ai's treatments, that also includes surgeries and all treatment for Ai's recovery. I need you to be an adult now, more than ever. Can you handle that?" Tsunade asks seriously.

Naruto looks down at his daughter. She was so innocent and so weak but she became the ruler of his world. Everything he did now, revolves around Ai because he loves her so much. Ai was his first family ever. From the moment he found out he was pregnant with her to when she first moved in his belly, he knew Ai would depend on him, to love him like family loves each other.

"I love my daughter, so I'll do anything for her." Naruto says, looking back up with a determined expression on his face.

"I knew you'd make the right choice."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking Sasuke?" Madara asks as Sasuke was returning from Konoha. "I know about that stunt you tried playing with that childm why would you even think about taking her?"

They were in a hidden cave outside the skirts of Konoha and it was just Madara, Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin.

Sasuke merely scoffs off the olderst Uchiha alive. "That girl is special. I don't know why, but she is."

Karin's face flares up with jealously. "What girl! Why do you think she's so special? Does she wear skimmy clothing? Or have long flowing hair? Who is this bitch!" Karin asks a serious of ridiculous questions.

Sasuke looks over at her, giving her the Uchiha glare. "She's only a child Karin. Maybe three or so."

Karin pales and face plants on the ground. "A...child..."

Suigetsu looks down at her, sipping from his cup of water and leaning against his sword. "Jealously...makes even the craziest of fan girls even crazier." He simply says and sighs.

Madara ignores them as he was still angry with Sasuke. "You actually tried to take her as well! Why?"

"I don't know...I felt like she needs to belong to me." Sasuke says.

"...She needs me."

* * *

-A Week Later-

Little Ai was laying in the children's hospital wing in Konoha Hospital. She was on her back, trying not to move much because everywhere was hurting. It ached and it felt like she had no energy left. IVs where inserted in her arms, giving her her medicine and some nurtients. The child moves her head up some, looking at the half empty bag, hanging just above her. She felt so miserable and so sick to her stomach that she couldn't stomach any food or else she'd throw up again.

"Ai, want me to get you something to drink?" Naruto asks his child, trying to distract her from her treatments.

The child narrows her eyes some to her mommy, and she gently shake he head some. Her lips were chapped and her throat was dry.

Naruto gets up from his seat and goes over to the other side where there was tray of half-eaten food and he lifts up the white cup with a lid and a bendable straw in it. The teen goes back over and helps his daughter sit up some. He places his hand on the top of her back, holding her up as she sips away at the drink.

"Don't drink too fast Ai," Naruto says softly and when she finishes, Naruto gently lays her down, tucking her in her bed.

"There now, feel a little better?" He asks and she nods once.

Naruto gently smiles and he notices he feels something in his hand. He looks down and it was rather a larger number of hair strands from his child's head. She was starting to lose her hair and the prove was in his hand. Naruto starts to think back at the first day he met Ai in that orphanage, when her hair was hiding under a old, worn-out cap and how it flowed down when the cap was caught against the metal fence when she was lowering herself into a ball. It was amazing how much time had changed since then.

Ai shuts her eyes and it was obvious that she was sleeping once more.

Naruto sits back down, frowning some as he watched his sick child sleep. He was scared, for the both of them. He lowers his head some, feeling the tiredness that had built-up for the past week or so. He shuts his eyes, giving in to slumber.

* * *

Things had been steady for the next week. Ai's hair had been falling out in masisve clumps so Naruto gave her a bandana to cover the baldness due to the cold months approaching now. For now, it the beginning of the school year for the future shinobi.

It was September first.

Which meant it was also...

"Happy Birthday Ai." Naruto says as he lifts her up gently.

Ai stares at him blankly and tilts her head in confusion. She had returned to the weight that she was when Naruto had found her in the orphanage and it was very low. The color had drained from her face and body and she was almost as pale as Sai is.

"Do you know what a birthday is Ai?" Naruto asks.

Ai shakes her head softly in negativity. The girl held onto Naruto, IVs were still attached to her hand and she sometimes try to take them out because they were so uncomfortable.

"Well, a birthday is a special day, in which everyone who cares about you, celebrates you." Naruto says gently. "Today is very special, for me and you, because it's the day I brought you into this world, and five years ago, you made the world a little brighter." Naruto says and kisses her forehead. "We're going to have some fun today, how does that sound?" Naruto asks his daughter.

Ai still wouldn't talk verbally but she'd always answer Naruto's questions with a shake off a head of an action. Naruto lowers her down to the ground but still holds her hand.

"Do you think you can walk?" Naruto asks. It was good for her to try to have as much physical activity to have just it is important for her to have as much rest as possible. Ai starts taking a few steps but gets a bit winded. Naruto goes over and catches her before she hits the ground.

"That was good Ai." He says, in encouragement. "But let's put you in the wheelchair-" Naruto was cut off but Ai's shaking on her head. She looks up with a determined expression on her face, something rarely seen on her. Naruto was a bit confused by it but he understood. He goes over and lifts the IV bag from the stand and holds it in his left hand.

"That's my girl. You're a fighter." Naruto says and sits Ai on the ground. She stands on her two legs and starts walking, lifting upwards and started walking out the door. Naruto hurries behind her.

"Ai! Wait! You need to stay with me!"

* * *

"So you mean to say that no one has seen her?" Tsunade asks Shikamaru.

"Not for a long time, I think something might have happened that caused her to go back to her time...or to fade away from existence completely." Shikamaru concludes about the Ai from the future. "Wouldn't that be for the best, I mean, she shouldn't have been in this timeline, it was drag having her in this decade anyway." He says, sounding like his lazy self.

"Yeah, she did her job...I'm just worried about the Ai in this time period." Tsunade says, biting her thumb.

"Isn't there a party for her today or something?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yeah...it'll be really soon. It's in the children's wing of the cancer ward." Tsunade says and goes into her desk draw and picks up a little orange ribbion. "Wear this, and have the other party guest wear this as they enter the party." Tsunade says, pinning one ribbion on herself.

"What's this for?" Shikamaru asks as he pins it to himself.

"You'll find out when you get to the party." The hokage says, smirking about it.

* * *

Naruto walks with his child to the children's playroom in the hospital. This was the room set aside for children who stay in the hospital for extended amounts of time and have somewhere to play. Today however, was saved for Ai's party but the kids could still come in and play.

As long as Ai had been in the hospital, she had never played with any of the children. She remembers how the other children treated her at the orphanage and she would get very nervous being around others.

Naruto smiles and opens the door for her. There were a banner that read "Happy 5th Birthday Ai." All of Naruto's friends were there, with smiles on their faces and everyone wore the orange ribbion on the right side.

"Happy Birthday Ai." They said in unison and cheered.

The child hides behind her mommy's leg and Naruto kneels down to her, "it's okay Ai. They're all to celebrate you." Naruto says and pushes her forward gently.

Sakura steps forward and kneels down to the girl. "You are such a strong child Ai." Sakura says and hugs her some. Ai didn't know how to response to her hugging her.

"Yes you are Ai-chan." Hinata Hyuuga says. "We all brought you some gifts for you." She says.

"Yes and i would like to be the first one tp present Ai with her first present, if I may." Iruka says as he kneels down and was hiding something behind his back. "You haven't seen you toy in a while, have you Ai? You're penguin one."

When Ai heard, she smiles widely. She had missed her best friend so much and was wondering where he'd went. It had never came across her mind that Iruka had taken him.

"Well, since your friend was all torn up, I decided to fix him up some." Iruka says and moves his hand and presents the toy.

Ai was getting so excited but when she actually saw Pengy, she froze. Her eyes widen in fear as she looks at her old best friend.

He looked brand new. His black and white parts were clean and he had new eyes. There was no one patched or rips on him and he sported a new, red bow around his neck. It didn't even look like her Pengy...and it frighten her.

"So Ai, what do you think?" Naruto asks the girl.

To Ai, Pengy could talk to her, be her optimistic side to everything...but this was the new Pengy said to her.

_"My god Ai, you look horrible. You've lost all your hair and look so sick. While I got a make-over and look brand new. Newer then when your dad had me. I don't need you anymore..."_

Ai starts bawling right there. Everyone in the room was flabbergasted at this action. She falls on her bottom and continued to cry.

"Ai, what's wrong?" Naruto asks and when he was about to reach out for her, Ai starts crawling away from him. She crawls around him, ripping the IV bag out of her hand and grabs the doorknob, twisting it and leaves the room.

"Ai! Don't go!" Everyone in the room started to shout. Iruka was so shocked that she reacted like that, that he didn't move.

When Naruto opens the door, he looks around and when he sees Ai running down the hall, he chased after her, surprising to see her orb away into thin air.

"NO AI!" Naruto shouts and he turns to everyone one of his friends.

"We have to find her!"

* * *

Ai was on the hospital roof, hugging her legs and rocking some. She felt so completely alone without Pengy. That was her first best friend. Children of that age take it very seriously if any changes happen to their stuffed animals, something Iruka failed to realize. Ai was so attached to Pengy and it was like her world was destoryed when that happened.

She didn't even realize that someone was coming towards her.

"I didn't think it was true..." She hears someone and turns her head around. There was Sasuke Uchiha, standing behind her, looking down at her. "...but you really do have cancer."

Ai looks down and Sasuke kneels down to the girl. "Did something happen? Why are you up here by yourself?"

Ai nods to him. "Pengy..." She says lowly and looks so sad once more.

"Is that what you started to call the penguin toy?"

"Had lefted me." She says.

"Did you loose him?" Sasuke says.

"He said...he didn't need me anymore." Ai says. Sasuke didn't know how to reply to that. He knew that the toy couldn't talk, but he also knew that Ai was still so young and innocent. He lifts her up and cradles her.

"I'm here to help you...you can always trust me..."

"GET YOU HANDS OFF MY CHILD!" Naruto, who was seen at the entrance of the hospital stairs that lead him to the roof. Naruto looked angry and he was about to snap.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto confrontation time! What will happen next?

*Oh and the orange ribbions mentioned in this chapter mean Leukemia Awareness.

Thank you for reviewing ^_^

Please Review ^^


	17. Chapter 16

Hello and welcome back to 'I Love You Mommy.'

To NinjaGirlDawn3: Thank you for your review ^_^

To YaoiCrazyGurlz: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Lovemeleaveme: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

I Love You Mommy

Chapter 16

_Naruto gently lays the girl back on her bed and the girl looks at him with her big blue eyes. They looked so innocent that it was almost sad to look at them. She hadn't spoken and she didn't cry when Naruto had taken her out of Sasuke's arms. Naruto leans down and kisses his child on the forehead and sits on bed edge, the setting sun behind them, outside the window. _

_When the light falls, darkness follows..._

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade's voice boomed over as she was given Sasuke a trial hearing. She, along with the other elders, stared down at the Uchiha. "You return to Konoha as a missing ninja and after joining forces with Orochimaru and from what our intelligence have gathered, with the Akatsuki, why should I just let you return to the village?" Tsunade asks.

Sasuke raised his head to them, his hand bond behind him with charka-locks. They even gave him a blindfold so he couldn't use his sharingan on them. "I ask for no forgiveness...I know my actions are questionable. Hell, there is only one reason why I'm even here...why I'm doing all of this..." Sasuke admits. "I betrayed the Akatsuki, killed my brother and Orochimaru."

The elders in the room were a bit relunctant, but not as much as the Hokage was. The blonde woman leans forward, eyeing him, making sure no tricks were being played. "Why though? Why betrayed the Akatsuki? Why return to the village, and correct me if I'm wrong, return to the village that you swore to destory with you own hands." She asked.

There was a quiet millisecond that stood in the large room. The Uchiha only took a deep breathe and he says, "that child...I know...she's my daughter."

Tsunade was surprised that he would say it out loud, but also because the elders didn't know what he was talking about. Tsunade never mentioned that Naruto's daughter was actually alive.

"How would you know this? She doesn't look anything like you."

Sasuke raised his head, his eyes covering by the blindfold, and he says, "no normal child would have made me change my life for the better."

* * *

Naruto watches Ai sleep.

Earlier, she'd had a nightmare, and she started crying. Naruto was there of course, and he holds her, trying to soothe her tears. She was shaking and the blonde asks her, "what's wrong?"

Her eyes were locked at the chair across her bed. There, were unopenned presents. Wrapped up boxes and decorated bags with color tissue paper stood out. Resting on the boxes, was the penguin that Iruka had brought it. The black, button eyes taunted her as it read of soulessness. Naruto looks over and says, "do you want Pengy?" He asks.

She started shaking her head violently, even more tears start coming out. Naruto opened his mouth a little, feeling so gulity. He'd frighten his child, and he couldn't afford to stress her out. The teen lifts her up, and holds her , she hugged him in returned. Her tiny hands were on his back, as she rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto started to rub her back softly. This seemed to soothe the child and her soft breathing indicated that she fell back asleep.

He takes a deep breathe through his nose. The blonde had never been so stressed in his entire life. It was so hard even looking at how fragile his child was. When he was pregnant, he'd envision his child to be just like him, so active, and a bit of a jokerster. He never thought that his daughter would be in a hospital bed, sick.

He was frustated, because someone had caused this as well. It was that damn woman from the orphanage...he wasn't so much as a revenge-seeking person, but when someone messed with his child and for so long, he needed to do something. Naruto leans down and kisses his baby on her forehead, which he able to see her veins in it due to the chemotherapy, and he whispers to her, "don't worry baby, I'll be right back."

He gets his jacket from the back of his chair, and leaves the hospital room.

* * *

"Hey kid! Come back here!" A nurse shouted at a child who was running away from her. He had his arm in a sling and he was a good ten feet from her. He has long white hair with a blonde tint to it. His eyes were onyx and he was about the age of five. He opens the door with his right hand and started running up the stairs. The kid nearly slips a few times on his feet due to his pajama legs being a bit too long and he was off balance due to his injured arm.

He runs the first three flights before going into the main hallway of the third floor. He pauses, looking from his left to his right and started running down the hallway. When he starts to turn a corner, he sees a secruity guard and slides on the pant leg, and crashes into the wall.

The security guard looks over, not seeing anything. He shruggs it off until he gets a call on his walkie-talkie.

_"There is a little boy lose in the hospital who was placed on bed rest. He has a sling in his arm and he was last seen running upstairs to the third floor, please be on alert and report back if you spot him." _The person on the other line spoke.

The security guard goes down the hall and turns his head around the corner, not seeing anyone there. The boy in question, was sliding against the wall, and sneaking into a room. He sighs when he shuts the door and the close was clear.

The child then turns and freezes when he sees a kid with a orange bandana, around his age, sitting up and watching him with big blue eyes.

"Uh...hi." The boy spoke and waves nervously.

"Hey, I think the kid went in here." A voice from the other side spoke and the boy gets chills down his spine.

"Ah! Help me please," The boy whispers and pleads with the kid on the bed. The child, being Ai, leans down and lifts up her blanket, revealing the area of her bed where he could fit. The boy smiles and gets down, crawling under. Ai releases the blanket, completely covering the boy up, and lays back down, pretending be asleep.

When the door opens, a secruity guard was seen and he looks around the area, only seeing the child. The boy underneathe was holding his breathe that he wouldn't find him.

Ai pretends to be waking up and just now noticing the guard. She sits up some and whimpers, making the guard nervous.

"Ah...wait don't cry kid!" He says and Ai screams loudly, and started to sob loudly. The guard backs to the door and says, "sorry kid! I didn't mean to wake you up!" He says and closes the door.

Ai stops screaming and leans back down, seeing the boy cover his ears and was shutting his eyes. He blinks when it was quiet and he sees Ai, smiling at him. He crawls out and stands up.

"Thanks a bunch...I'm Zumo." The boy says, introducing himself.

Ai smiles and blushes a bit.

"So uh...what's you're name dude?" He asks, literally thinking Ai was a boy.

Ai sweatdrops some, she didn't feel comfortable talking with others. Zumo thinks for a second. "Oh I get it! You're in a hospital, so you must be injured as well! You must have hurted your voice right?" He asks.

Ai didn't really know how to response to that.

"Well...you wanna play a game?" Zumo asks. "Or...do you have to stay in the bed?" He asks the last part sheepishly. Ai raises her hand with the IVs injected into her skin. Zumo climbs onto the bed and crawls toward Ai. The girl was blushing as he crawled.

"Well, what can you do?" He asks. "Do you have toys?" Zumo asks. Ai looks away some but points to the stuff on the chair. Zumo looks over and sees all the presents and the penguin on top of them.

"Why do you have a stuffed animal?" Zumo asks. Ai kept her eyes darted away. She hears the penguin taunting her and she shook a bit. Zumo frowned and gets off the bed and with his good hand, he grabs the stuffed animal. "You want me to get rid of this?"

Ai nods and started to whimper. Zumo blinks and looks out the window, seeing it opened. He goes over and without a second thought, he drops it three stories from the ground and had it landed on a bush.

The girl couldn't believe it. It seemed like Pengy had power over her, but here was a boy...who just threw him out like if he was nothing. Pengy's voice was fading from her imagination, and she smiles for him. It was slow as she lowers her head and allowed her happy tears to be revealed.

"Thank you." She says.

Zumo looks over and couldn't believe that. "Whoa...you're...a girl?" He asks.

Ai didn't seem to notice his realization. "Thank you Zumo." She says as she cried.

* * *

Tsunade wasn't a happy woman. Not in the slightest. She practically stomped through the halls of the children's medical ward with Sasuke, who was ordered him to follow her to Ai's room, but that wasn't why she was mad. You see, she'd received some unsettling news while she was talking to Sasuke with the elders about his punishment.

A nurse runs to her, "Milady, it seems that none of the security guards have been able to spot him for the last few hours." Her says, giving the hokage a status report.

The blonde woman glares over at the poor nurse. "Well keep looking! There's no way that he was able to leave the hospital." She says and the nurse scurries away.

Sasuke didn't even know why she was so upset nor did he care. All he knew was that he was going to visit his child today. He was required to visit his daughter for at least an hour a day as part of his punishment but he had to be with the dobe or some guardian to look over him, as if having the Anbu following him for five years wasn't a bad punishment enough.

Tsunade goes over to Ai's hospital door and opens it, "Naruto, Ai, I'm here with-" Tsunade says but cuts herself off. Sasuke walks in behind her and he looks at the hospital bed.

On the bed, Ai was laying down and snuggled against Zumo. The light blonde haired boy was on his back, his hand loosely balled into a fist and his other arm was in its sling as he was also asleep in the bed. Tsunade smiles some, it was a warm sight to see that.

"At least I know where my son is." Tsunade says as she walks a bit closer and around the bed, going over and shutting the window.

Sasuke looks around a bit without moving his head. "Where's the dobe at?" He asks.

Tsunade looks over quickly and then rushes into the restroom part of the bathroom. "That's strange, he's not here." Tsunade says.

"Where is he then?" Sasuke asks.

* * *

At the Prison...

A woman was sitting in a lonely jail cell, only in the clothes provided for criminals. She was leaning against the wall, her head resting on her knee which was propped up and her other leg was crossed.

Two people were walking towards her cell, one was a shinobi acting as a guard for the jail, and the other one was hooded, you couldn't tell who it was because of the shadows.

"Well, she's right here." The guard says and the hooded man steps at the iron bars, looking down at the woman in the cell.

"Thanks, I can handle it from here." A familiar voice spoke in a low voice.

The woman looks up and smirks a bit. "I was wondering when I'd see you."

"Yeah...and you're going to answer some of my questions." He reaches up and grabs hold of his hood, letting it go and revealing spiky blonde hair. "Like, why did you give my daughter cancer?"

The woman looks at the teen. "Your child? You mean the one that was left under my care since she was born? Don't make me laugh." Ayame spoke.

"I thought she was dead for the last four years, but that doesn't excuse you for child abuse."

"Child abuse? Please. That's no child, that's a demon." Ayame says. "But now that I see who her parent is, at least I know it runs in the family."

Naruto grits his teeth and the lady was lucky that she was behidn bars, or else he would lose control and attack her. "How do you know she's a jinchuriki?"

"As a baby, she always had a seal glowing on her stomach and seeps of charka would come out and burn anyone who'd touch it. Around the time she was able to walk, she'd violently attack the other children. She'd broke a child's arm once. Her eyes...are full of evil, don't let her deceive you into thinking she's so innocent. I stand by what I say, she's a monster." Ayame spoke.

"That's still no excuse into posioning her. She's a child. Because of you, she won't become a ninja or live out her dreams." Naruto argued with her.

"All jinchuriki's should perish." Ayame spoke and look him dead in the eye. She'd known Naruto from his days at the orphanage. "Like parent like child I suppose...did you ever get yourself check ne Naruto?"

Naruto narrows his eyes at her. "You bitch." He whispers and he tightens his fists. "You will reap what you sow, and you sowed a lot more in your life time and I ever had. I will become hokage, and when I do, you better pray to whatever god you believe for mercy," Naruto says as he turns his back on the woman and storms out of the prison and leaves the woman to rot.

* * *

Wow...Naruto is not a happy Mommy...

Well, I hope you all enjoyed ^_^

Please Review ^^


	18. Chapter 17

Hello and welcome back to 'I Love You Mommy!'

To ryanshadow19: Thank you for your review ^_^

To znalarocks: Thank you for your review ^_^

**WARNINGS! Tear-jerker! **Reason why! I feel like once you read, you'll understand.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

I Love You Mommy

Chapter 17

A few days had passed, and Ai was now completely bald. She wore was wearing a pink bandana, and was playing on the floor with Zumo. The two had gotten really close since they met. It wasn't even awkward when Tsunade had explained to Zumo that she would be losing her hair and there would be days when she couldn't play. He only said, 'he'd be there for her.'

Ai wasn't a social butterfly, but she was enjoying Zumo's company. She even plays in the children's play area, which they were currently doing now. The two children were rolling a ball back and forth to each other. Naruto and Sasuke were in Tsunade's office, discussing a rather nerving issue, but at the moment, Ai was enjoying herself.

It wasn't until the ball was kicked when it was being rolled to Ai by a toddler, that's when events started to unfold. It was only a two year old, and was stumbling it a bit as it walked and who was just having fun.

"I'd get it!" Ai says, getting up and going over to where the ball rolled over, which was heading outside the playroom. The red ball stops when it hits the wall, and Ai goes over and picks it up. She looks over the hall when she hear someone crying.

Her curiosity got the best of her, she goes over follows the sound of sobs. The five year old rounds a corner and she peeks over, and she saw a young woman, sitting down and crying with a man comforting her. The woman looked like she was in her thirties, and she had blonde hair that was long and pale skin. She wore a purple dress and with a hair clipped some at the top. The man comforting her looked around the same age, only with dark brown hair and glasses with tan skin. He had on a lab coat, like a doctor, but the way he was embracing the woman, didn't look like a patient-doctor relationship. Ai couldn't see, but the two wore similar wedding bands on their ring fingers.

Ai didn't understand what was going on, but the two were in front of a delivery room, and they were going to adopt a newborn. They were, until the mother decided at the last moment, not to sign the adoption papers. The woman was heartbroken.

No longer wanting to see the couple sad, Ai bends down, placing the ball on the ground, and rolls over to them. The two didn't even notice Ai's presence, until the tap of the ball hits the woman's ankle, and she opened her eyes, revealing a green-hazel color. Sitting straight up, she looks down and sees the ball. The woman sniffles a bit, before reaching down and picking it up.

"Ahum!" It wasn't a word, but a way getting attention. The two look over and see the cancer patient girl with a smile on her face. The man blinks, and the woman smiles some. "Is this your ball?" The woman asks in a sweet voice.

Ai nods and holds her hands out. The woman gently tosses the ball to the girl and Ai catches it. Then she tosses it to the doctor, who easily caught it. The two were clueless...but Ai wasn't going to leave...

* * *

"We need a bone marrow transplant now. Sasuke...you're her only match." Tsunade says, addressing the Uchiha. Naruto looks down sadly at his lap. Ai was getting better, the chemotherapy was working. It was good news, but now a another task was at hand. Ai needed bone marrow while she was in remission, the stage in which all the cancer is gone, but now she needed to recover because while the chemo did kill the cancer cells, they also kill healthy cells that were still in Ai...or were. Ai was still on chemo because leukeimia comes back so quickly and this helps prevent a relapse.

Sasuke stares at Tsunade and nods, "when can we do this?"

"Tomorrow, in the morning, we can get your bone marrow samples...and by late morning, give it to Ai." Tsunade says. "But she will still need to monitored."

"Okay then." Sasuke says and looks over at Naruto, who remained so quiet. It was all too sudden when Naruto gets up and leaves the room, and slams the door after him. He felt like he'd been in there for too long.

He goes down the hall of the hospital and goes to the stairs, climbing up and getting to Ai's floor. He opens the door and went to the children's playroom, where he'd left her. The room had a huge glass window for viewing the children, and when Naruto looked inside, his heart stopped.

He sees his daughter, Ai, playing with a woman and running around. The doctor, catches her in his arms, and Ai was laughing happily. Naruto takes a few steps back, still watching. The doctor lifts Ai up, and her bandana fell, revealing her bald head and revealing some of the veins that were see through the skin. Ai reaches up, feeling her head because she felt her bandana fell off. The woman reaches down and picks it up. She was smiling and Ai smiles along with her. The male doctor was even smiling along with them, as the woman places the bandana on Ai's head.

Ai opens her arms, and leans into the woman, hugging her. The woman smiles and embraces the girl in a hug.

Naruto felt so...jealous. He growls and when he was about to go in there, and rip the couple away from his child, he hears Ai's laughs. A huge realization hit him, and he lowers his head. He walks away from the window, and leans aganist the wall, falling down and hugs his knees together. The sound of heels alerts him that a girl was right by him. He looks up and sees Sakura.

"Hey Naruto." She says, getting on the ground and sitting next to him.

"Sakura...am I...a good parent?" He asks. The girl smiles some for him.

"Of course you are...but if you want my opinion...I don't think you should be a parent." Sakura says. Naruto snaps his head over to her and Sakura continued. "Not because your bad...but because you're so young to be a parent."

Naruto wouldn't disagree with her. He had her when he was eleven...and that was because of rape. He lowers he head some more, and asks, "what if...I gave her up for adoption?"

Sakura was surprised, but says, "at her age and condition...she probably wouldn't be able to get adopted."

"There's a couple playing with Ai right now..." Naruto says, trailing off. Sakura gets up and looks in the window, and sees the couple. She was very familiar with their situation.

"That's Dr. Hatsune and his wife. They've been trying to adopt these last ten years since they found out that his wife couldn't conceive children due to a disease. They were actually going to adopt a newborn today, but the mother decided at the very last minute that she wanted to keep her baby. I was there for the delivery...it was really sad. Right when the adoption release papers were given to the mother, she rips them up in front of them and told them that it was her baby." Sakura says. "His wife, Kumiko, was so heartbroken...that was the fifth try they've tried to adopt."

Naruto felt so bad about that. He gets up and peeks in the window once more...the more he watched them play with, the more they seemed like...a family.

* * *

-The Next Day-

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Sasuke roars at Naruto. The two were back in Tsunade's office when Naruto had suggested the unbelievable.

"Think about it Sasuke! We're both too young to care for a child! Espeically one with cancer!" Naruto says. "You haven't been there...I've shed the most tears out of anyone for this situation! I need to think about what's best for our child!"

Even Tsunade was surprised at this. Naruto suggesting to give Ai up for adoption...was like saying ramen was no longer his favorite food. "What made you come up with this conclusion?" Tsunade asks.

Naruto lowers his head some and spoke, "I'm not even a legal adult...and I'm a ninja...her life has already been so messed up...that all I want for her is the very best. A mother...an actual mother...who can show her how to be a girl, and pick out her clothes...and not have people stare...and I want her to have a father...who can provide a true home, and love she needs. Ai deserves the best and I feel that I can't provide that for her. If I kept...she'd grow up being hated because she was mine and Sasuke's child. She'd bare so much hatred...that she may not know what love is anymore. I want to give her the life I never had." Naruto says.

"Then you can forget me giving her any bone marrow." Sasuke says and that was what Tsunade feared what would happen. "If she's not going to be my child, why would I care?"

"She's your child...but-"

"Not if she will be raised by someone else." Sasuke butts in.

Naruto goes over to Sasuke and says, "we...have our own battles to fight in the future...I know we do..Madara is still out there, and the akatsuki...we can't fight, and raise a child...we may die...but I would have the knowledge that my daughter was taken care of." Naruto says, speaking from the heart.

Sasuke backs away from Naruto, and holds his head. "You can't be serious..."

"I've arranged for a meeting with them today, to discuss the adoption. You can stay and listen, or leave, and never return Sasuke." Naruto says in a serious tone. "I will not chase you down like before, and when you leave, you're leaving Ai as well..."

"I can't believe you're even considering this...of all people!" Sasuke shouts.

"You have no legal rights over Ai. Naruto signed a form, legaling adopting at the orphanage when he found her there, gaining his parental rights back. You, on the other hand, don't have any." Tsunade says.

"Then why would I donate my bone marrow to her?"

"If you saw what I saw, you'd understand." Naruto says. A knock was heard at the door.

"Enter." Tsunade says and the door opens, revealing the doctor and Kumiko.

"Milady, I got your request to come here." The doctor spoke.

Tsunade smirks some. "Yes, it concerns a parent wanting to place their child for adoption and have selected you two as potential parents."

Kumiko smiles fo happily and covers her mouth. "Really?" She says, sounding so full of hope. Sasuke growls, and Naruto raises his hand to the doctor. "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He says.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you young man." The doctor says, shaking his hand, but knowing of the boy's origin. Naruto lets go and goes to shake Kumiko's hand, which she did.

"Yes, I know what happened with your previous adoption, and I can assure you both that I won't do that to you." Naruto says.

"You're...the parent?" Kumiko asks, very surprised because of the age.

"Yes. I saw you playing with my daughter yesterday...Ai...the one with cancer." Kumiko and the doctor, both were surprised.

"Young man, she's a sweetheart." Kumiko says. "I don't know why but...I would love to be her mother."

"Now hold on lady." Sasuke says, stepping towards Kumiko and she backs up frightenly. "Ai is also my child and she needs my bone marrow, so don't go thinking she's yours."

"SASUKE!" Tsunade snaps at him and Naruto smacks him.

"How dare you..." Naruto spoke in pain. "Think about what's best for Ai. You're being selfish!"

"How else am I suppose feel? When one minute, I'm told to be there in her life and then the next, just give her up like a tee shirt!" Sasuke says in anger.

The doctor, named Kazuma, steps forward, "you wouldn't be giving her up. We'll settle for an open adoption."

Naruto looks at him. "I don't want an open adoption...I want her to know about me whenever the time is right but not now. I want Ai to be older and to understand why I'm doing this for her."

Sasuke gets out of the room quickly, and it wasn't even a few steps out of the room, that Sasuke was holding himself, and crying. Naruto went after him, and holds him. "Sasuke...this is the best thing we can ever give her. Sure, we won't be fighting with her...but we'll be fighting for her...out in the battle field. I wish I can fight for her with this cancer but...some things just can't change. I don't want her to feel ashamed about her family...I'm doing this out of love...for her."

* * *

Ai looks over from her hospital bed, reattached to the IVs. Naruto walks in the room and sits on the bed, facing her.

"Hey Ai."

"Hi momma!" She smiles for him. Naruto winces some but kept smiling.

"Ai...you know I love you very much right?" Naruto asks. Ai shakes her head and says, "I love you very much mommy!"

Tears started to form in his eyes. "And you know, sometimes, parents can't be there for their babies right?"

Ai didn't respond.

"Well...sometimes. Mommies and Daddies, can't always be there for their babies, because it's better for the babies to be with someone else. To love them and protect them, and to provide for them." Naruto says, his voice cracking. "So...I want you know...that I love you very much, and I want to give you the entire world if I could."

The door opens behind him and it was the doctors, getting ready for the surgery. Yes, Sasuke had agreed to the surgery, only because he was promised something...

"Naruto, we need to prep her." Tsunade spoke and Naruto snaps at her. "Give me a minute."

He turns and leans in, hugging his little love. "Ai...I love you so much, and we will always be part of each other. Though I may not be there for you, I will always have you in my heart, and I hope I can be in yours." Naruto says. He moves his hand to the back of her head and his hand was glowing a light blue color. "The path we face won't be the same one, but I'll always be holding your hand, and guide you in spirit. You'll have a mommy and a daddy who'll love you for-always and forever." Naruto says, and the child's eyes started to droop. Naruto pulls away, still holding the back of her head and looks down at her.

"When you wake you...you won't remember me...but you'll always know what love truly is..."

Ai's eyes shut completely and she goes limp in his arms. Naruto lowers her down on the mattress and kisses her forehead one last time.

"I love you...my little girl."

* * *

Aww! I'm crying now! I've been thinking about this idea for a little bit and I personally thought this was a better solution...

Fret not! For there is one last chapter left!

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	19. Epilogue

Hello and welcome to the last chapter of 'I Love You Mommy.'

To zero98: Thank you for your review ^_^

To 1animegal: Thank you for your review ^_^

To fungirl33: Thank you for your review ^_^

To feressaloveyaoi: Thank you for your review ^_^

To SleepyPuppy: Thank you for your review ^_^

I never owned Naruto, just OCs

* * *

I Love You Mommy

Epilogue

-Years Later-

The day was usual. The usual boring nonsense of day to day life. Boring, espeically to a shinobi's terms. Sasuke Uchiha, was simply walking down the street, something he's been able to do since he'd gain back in independence in Konoha. He wore a white tank and over it was a pull over along with dark blue pants. Of course, his shirt would have the Uchiha fan on his back, he wore it with pride. The black hair had a blue, gloss, look on it as the sun shined on it. He hated mornings, but it was better for getting things done in the morning then to put it off for later.

Today, however, wasn't usual. It was special, at least, in Sasuke's opinion, it was. He looks over a magazine stand, ran by some old man, and he overlooks at a calendar. It was start of a new month.

September.

Today marks a special occasion. However, Sasuke smirked at the rememberance of this date, and continues his way. A figure passes him, catching his attention. His dark orbs narrowed to his left, as the small figure passed him.

It was a girl, with her hair in a ponytail and she skipped along into the magazine store. She wore a white dress with a pink cardigan with along with pink sandals. She had pale skin and blonde hair. She also had a small pouch around on her shoulder that wrapped around her small body. With curious eyes, she started searching for anything that would grab her attention. When she did, she reaches over and started to read a shonen jump magazine and started to flip through the pages.

Sasuke watched over her. His little girl had grown up so much and he was actually proud. Her hair looked thick, a genetic trait from him none the less. She didn't have her whiskers on her face though, Naruto had masked it with a special jutsu while he was teh one who'd erased her memories of them.

Naruto was right to keep her in the dark though.

He knew that now. There was a war, and Ai was well protected by her parents. Kumiko held Ai at night while she was recovering from her first surgery and her father, Kazuma, watched over her as well, as both a father and doctor.

The girl feels the presence of someone watching over her and she looks up, and around, to see no one. She shrugs some and puts the magazine down and went her way, her footsteps echoing but got softer as she got further and further away.

The Uchiha was around the corner, leaning against the cold wall and his hands in his dark pockets. He was smirking. _'Ai...you're growing up...and when you turn twelve, you'll be my pupil. It's better this way. I see that the dobe was right all along.' _Sasuke says and started to head out of the village main square.

Ai was skipping along and she accidently bumps into someone. She was quick to apologize though. "I'm sorry sir." She says, in a polite bow and started running off, not even seeing the face of the person whom she'd bumped into.

Wearing a long, hokage gown and the traditional hokage hat, Naruto Uzumaki smiled. He had gotten a glimpse of the most beautiful and strongest girl in his book. He treasured every time he'd see her, because it wasn't often. He'd seen her grades, she wasn't Uchiha smart, but she did a lot better in the academy then he did, and according to Iruka, she'd always smile in class, though not exactly a social butter quite yet.

Ai had bumped into Naruto, and he wanted to just hug her one more time, but he held in that urge. She should never know the truth of her origins, but when the jutsu wears off when she'd older, he'll have to explain why, but he secretly wanted that day to come, but he didn't want her to hate him for it.

He loves his baby girl, there was no question.

Naruto turns around and sees Ai, looking up at the hokage mountain. His heart swelled up, but then she turns around, looking at Naruto and she smiles some. The girl looks over to her right, and started running off once more.

Naruto allowed a tear to escape his eye, and he turns the other way, heading back to his office, and Ai, headed to her home.

Two souls joined by an unbreakable bond.

And the bond is called Ai.

* * *

Okay well that's it for this story. There won't be a sequel, I'm sorry but no.

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


End file.
